The Way Back
by The Hero of The Found
Summary: Everything...taken from me. Gone from the world I once knew and thrown into an universe I couldn't imagine. Stuck within a world of creatures beyond my imagining, of hunters and huntresses. I have to get out of here, finally recovered I can start over. I have to go, I have to find the way back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a heads up, this is just something I am doing on the side. I would also like to see RWBY vol.2 before I go too far into this. I can't go far on just one season. But enjoy anyway.**

The Way Back

Ch.1 My Death

"Hey Meta, settle a bet for us…does that thing look like a big cat to you?"

My fist clasped over the red one's neck once more, each voice within my mind telling my body to break and end his miserable life. It could have been so easy, just one squeeze, none of these men had the ability to fight me. So far the thought had been proven right. So what is in the harm of looking at what the man wanted me to? Was there some sick joke planned as a last resort? Like it would matter, they had nothing, and I…I was everything. I would become the Meta again, even without the A.I. It would all be mine.

Falling into the red one's telling I turned my head slightly towards the direction he nodded. Only to growl in horror of what I saw. The maroon and gold simulation troopers were pushing a Warthog off a cliff, its cable attached to my chest where I once thought the red one only patted me. Before I could even try to end one of their lives a sudden force upon the cable launched me away from the red one and towards the cliff.

As the hulking mass of metal was pushed off the side of the cliff, it carried me along with it. How could it be like this, taken, destroyed, by these people! I was the prodigal son of Freelancer, I deserved power! No, it cannot be like this!

As the rope dragged me across the ground, cliff in sight, I saw an opportunity arise. If I was going to die, take one of the ones who had a hand in my death with me. Reaching a hand out, I grabbed the gold one's leg, pulling him with me as I fell closer towards death. Screams and cries for help came behind me as the gold one tried in vain to hold onto something. Losing my grasp, I turned mid-flight to see the gold one falling with me. But something he now grasped in his hand shined in the sunlight, my weapon! That little bastard!

Impaling the blade into the side of the cliff, he hung limply across the side of the landmass, now free of my grasp and waiting for his allies. Every curse I could name was spoken against him, his friends, and his family. What did this make me, defeated by nothing, my wings burnt by the sun I reached so highly for?

Was that it? Defeated by a bunch of simulation troopers? Was this the end to my story? The man who was, finally returning to his own thoughts in the final moments. I felt wind, wind brushing past my broken wings as I fell towards certain doom. Life-signs flashed across the bio readings in my helmet, it was of no use now. Unless I could somehow fly, I wasn't getting out of this.

'_Distance__ to impact, twenty meters.'_

My destiny, my fate was to die like this. A monster. Hated and unloved, hell, what changed in becoming the Meta. They never did understand, they never did try and help. I was only the killer, the mask feared in their hearts. More of the voices were gone now, it became clearer, I could finally see.

'_Distance to impact, ten meters.'_

The voices stopped, my mind finally freed. It felt good, calm, clear. Maybe I should have thanked them. Then again, I am falling to my death. How could it have gone like this? But then again, it is not like I should be surprised, even with all of this, I am only human. My life had to end sometime. I am no god, only mortal bound in demon form.

'_Distance to__ impact, five meters.'_

Wash, Dakotas, Carolina, Wyoming, York, Texas, even Florida flashed through my final thoughts. What would they be doing if Sigma hadn't gained control? Maybe we would all still be a family. Family…even the thought sounds foreign. But then again what were we? Just a military force, a renegade project waiting to be destroyed? No, I do believe somewhere along the line, we did have something, even if it was only slight. But now, it is not like anything matters, past regrets and memories are all they are, memories.

'_Distance to__ impact, five meters. Time Distortion unit active.'_

What?

'_Time Distortion unit activating.'_

What! Without an A.I. that will kill me...oh wait. But still without an A.I. How did this even…Sigma? Is this your doing? Gamma? Some last effort to keep me alive? But how, after the E.M.P. shouldn't they have died? Maybe, is it, me? No, I don't want to live, I am ready to see the gates of hell. No, not now.

'_Time Distortion unit active, transporting now.'_

The last feeling rushing through my head was the sound of my body hitting a cold and hard surface. Darkness taking me.

Voices rushed through the dark, unable to be understood. Dark and light shifted around me, I felt cold sinking into my skin. I felt warmth embracing my throat, then again near my head. Beings, moving around the void, shifting, talking, laughing, maybe towards me or towards each other. If I am in hell, this is a weak start. I definitely expected more fire.

As the darkness began to remove from the world, along with the beings. I felt lighter, more so than ever, in body and mind. At first I felt calm, peace within for the weight and burden lifted off my shoulders. But as the darkness gave way to light, I began to see things more clearly around me. As the world came to be, one feeling came to my bones, not foreign in any sense. I was furious.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Red, a blood red was the only color that filled my vision for three days. For three days, I never moved and barely breathed. My armor was either broken or rebooting, for nothing was seen from my H.U.D. Nothing but the crimson red color I was accustomed to from the long years. I couldn't tell if it was blood, it most likely was something else but the thought always came to my mind in one way or another. Was it mine? Did one of those simulation troopers fall down with me? That was highly unlikely, I didn't really think I was back at Sidewinder anymore.

How could I have known that? It wasn't cold, even through the armor's temperature regulation systems, you could still feel the biting wind of the planet. I never heard water, even though one of the last scenes in my mind was that of an ocean. I wasn't even sure I was at any sea anymore, no salt in the air. Someone might have picked me up, taken me away from the sea. Or, was I transported so far through time that Sidewinder's geology changed? It is not a wrong thought, but if that was the case, I might be stuck for a while. Until I can figure out a way to get out of this situation of course, that or I just get comfortable within my new life at…wherever this place is.

On, what I guessed was the fourth day, telling time by how dark and how light the blood-like color my vision was filled with isn't exactly a dependable clock. I felt something pass through me, a jolt of some kind, electricity. Noises came from my armor, lights flickering along my H.U.D. My eyes scanned everything it could show me, for the half-second it was brought up. The time was around seven in the morning, the date…the same as it was when I fell, obviously wrong, I might have to ask someone for the date. My armor seemed to be working in almost maximum efficiency, save for a few minor alarms along my back and shoulders, not that surprising from the fall that I took.

As the H.U.D. stabilized, I began to check along my armor enhancements, checking to see if any were in working order. Speed, strength, all the defaults with the armor seemed to work at a maximum. Invisibility was in working order but without an A.I. it was useless, along with Carolina's, and North's enhancement. North's motion sensor was working, although running most of my armor's power towards it, might as well keep it on, who knows where I might be. The Temporal Distortion unit however, it was broken, completely, I could barely even get it registered that it was in my armor. That could be a problem if I was to get back home. But nothing that can't be fixed, with some time I could do it if need be, a hell lot of time though.

At last, my screen stopped flickering, my sensor's telling me that I was healed from head to toe, thanks to the increased healing factor. Slowly, I put to work the joints that have not been used in quite a while, each bone popping at its movement. I tried to keep the noise to a minimum, even with the motion sensor, I rather not see if anything got past it. After each joint was moved, I slowly moved upwards, careful not to make any noise. Apparently, the crimson color came not from blood, but from petals. Blood red petals, each coming from tree upon tree, a forest stretching on forever.

It was strange, and yet beautiful at the same time. I had never read anything about a tree with blood red petals before, even with the extensive classes upon planet life that extended for months, nothing like this was mentioned. Was I, was I transported to another world? Or maybe so far in the past for future that Sidewinder was a completely different place. Each could be possible, it would take some research to see if this used to be, would be, or never was Sidewinder. But with the Distortion unit, Wyoming or the Director never said that this could have been this enhancement's full power, world travel. But then again time travel is a dangerous thing, it is a possibility. These questions however are for another time, time to figure out where the hell am I.

Brushing the rest of the delicate petals off of me, I arose from my position, popping more bones at each movement. I sighed slightly, finally glad I could move, tension easing off my body. Looking around where I lied, I tried to find my weapon of choice, but at realizing who now possess the weapon, I growled slightly. Well, at the very least that soldier would use it, not hang it on a wall or something that would just be disrespectful.

Sending then most of my power towards the motion sensor, I tried to get a feel for the area, trying to find anything that could lead me towards civilization. I felt something then, a small ping towards the south, a group actually, human in form. Maybe that would be the way, it wasn't like I had anywhere else to go. So sighing, a ghost of a weight appearing along my back, I continued forward, hoping to find something.

I continued into the night, with the abyss around me, I could barely make out the way. Relying mostly along my motion sensor to lead me. I have been walking through this forest for just about an entire day, and yet nothing about this forest changed, it was like I never left the spot I awoke upon. It was eerie, it was if like I never moved but yet the burning in my legs told me otherwise. But there was something else, something very wrong with this planet. In no records of the Freelancer Project, said anything of a planet with a broken moon. I hadn't noticed it at first, keeping my eyes along the road infront of me, but as the moonlight became more and more apparent, I couldn't help but stare at its glory.

I didn't even notice it was broken, it was as if it was whole one moment then destroyed the next. But what could have happened to it, a massive weapon of some sort maybe. But no beam weapon could have done this, maybe just an irregularity in this planets magnetic field made this moon so. This did exist however, and with no previous memory on any planet with this type of moon, it would be a lot more difficult upon placing where I was. In fact, I wasn't exactly sure if Sidewinder had a moon either. Just more questions without answers, god this planet was getting more and more confusing by the second.

Lost in my own thoughts, the perfect time for my motion sensor to go off. At first I thought it was just another group passing through the same road that the first went through. But this one was closer, a lot closer, and it didn't take the form of a man. It came from the east, it was strange, maybe lost in my thoughts it got past my sensor. It didn't matter, it took the form of a beast, one of a wolf-like creature, this would be easy. Cracking my knuckles slightly, I awaited the beast, watching as the trees infront of me moved with the wind, a few bushes along the ground moving from what seemed to be contact.

A…thing came from the bushes, one as black as an eternal abyss, eyes as red as blood. It took the form of a wolf, standing in its hind legs, taller than me almost. It seemed strong, its body rippling with muscle. It didn't matter however, it would die all the same.

The creature roared, showing its pale teeth, but it never moved. Territorial, it wasn't coming to fight me, but to protect something. If it came to fight it wouldn't have tried to sneak towards me. I moved to the left slightly, watching as the wolf never broke eye contact with me, but yet never moved. With this fact I continued to move, slowly backing out of the creature's sight. But that was when it roared again, I stopped suddenly, wondering at if I had done something wrong. I hadn't however, it wasn't intimidating me, it was calling another.

Ducking low, I barely dodged a clawed fist of another beast, one of the same physiology of the other. It came with another fist, but grabbing the arm, the beast was easy to lift, the wolf suddenly finding itself off the ground and launched towards its partner. The other beast ducking under its partner and charging. It never had a chance. Moving first, I was close into the beast before it even realized it. The creature tried to bite me in a last-ditch effort, but grabbing both jaws I pulled in two separate directions. The beast's head suddenly in two, my right hand holding the lower jaw of the creature. It stained the ground with a similarly colored blood of the petals around me.

The last creature seemed to notice the absence of its partner and charged with a ferocity, in vain trying to claw my face. But dodging and ducking under each blow, it seemed desperation increased with each swipe at air. Dodging under a wide arc, I landed a blow upon the creature's torso, noting that its bones were much stronger than that of any human. Barely a crack resounding from the heavy blow. But even with this, the second hit lifted the creature off its feet. Grabbing then its head with my right hand, twisting and slamming it into the ground, its head becoming part of the earth. Splattered across the area, its head now nothing more than bones and what used to be a brain, now nothing but an indistinguishable mush. It was disgusting, but I was still proud of the strength that I still had, I had once wondered if my power diminished from the fall, it was a good thing it didn't.

These creatures, they were also of nothing I had ever seen before, their bone structure even the appearance were something off. There had been reports of wolf-like beings, but nothing of this color, of this deep abyss. It was now proven, this planet, wherever it was, I was going in without prior knowledge. Civilization, that was my only key to finding where I was, when I was. So dusting myself off, wiping the blood that was now staining my armor, I began to walk once more. Hopefully in the direction of a city.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I walked with heavy steps, finding the path that I traveled to be never-ending. My path marching on and on for a seemingly eternity. This forest, nothing about it ever changed, besides the time of day. The sun now rising high above the horizon, the time around nine. I hadn't slept, nor did I feel the need to. I was in an entirely new world that possibly no other has been to, save for the ones that may already be living here. But even that was starting to become a stretch. Having already arrived at the spot where the group once was and finding nothing, I once thought it was maybe a group of those creatures. At the finding of what was the remains of a campfire and human footprints however changed my mind. It was only a matter of time before I would reach the group now.

Looking upward, the light of the sun shined through the trees, most of the crimson petals blocking the light. With the giant orb coloring the sky a light blue, I could no longer see the broken moon. It still fascinated me, I wasn't sure what caused this feeling but I was transfixed upon the celestial object. Something about it just…felt wrong. I didn't like it, if I came upon a library or something I would have to read upon this world's history. If these people had a written language to begin with.

Feeling a low rumble in the pit that was my stomach, I held the armor piece that covered my gut, sighing slightly. I needed food, even highly trained Freelancers at the near peak of human condition needed something to eat. But…what was there to feast upon, none of these trees seemingly…wait. Looking upward, I spotted what seemed to be an apple, singular and hanging from a low branch upon one of the trees. Strange, he hadn't seen an apple upon one of these trees before, who am I to judge, apples are apples. And food, is definitely food.

Going under the apple, I bent my knees slightly, just jump grab the apple and eat, simple, just a light jump. Launching from the ground, I expected to just leap the couple feet it would have taken to reach the fruit, but instead I was greeted by almost a thirty foot jump. Screaming, as well as I could, loudly; I flailed my limbs in an attempt to straighten myself out. Eventually straightening myself out and watching as the ground began to shrink beneath me. This was ridiculous! How did I even jump this high! I didn't think the gravity was that low on this planet, apparently I misjudged it though. Looking downward, the ground came to meet me at a fast rate. My body tensing as I began my high velocity descent towards the ground.

Going towards the ground feet-first and hitting the ground with a force, a small thunderclap sounding as earth shattered and dust scattered around me, the once silent air filled with a loud thunderclap, a haze of debris around my vision. My expectations were once again broken, first the higher height of my jump, then my absence of pain. With the large crash I expected even some shock through my system, but at finding none I opened my eyes, to see that the ground only slightly shattered, ripples along the ground only reaching out a few feet, not the near explosion it sounded like. Was I lighter? That could be a possibility, the lower gravity prominent in this world. But no, that couldn't be it, when I fought those creatures I felt relatively the same, was there something within the air? No, nothing out of the ordinary according to the bio scanners, this was really starting to get strange.

Looking back towards the apple that had eluded me, I growled slightly in frustration, as if it was challenging me, mocking me for my disgrace of a jump. Going back under the apple, I launched now only slightly, barely missing the fruit once more. Fingertips brushing over the skin of the fruit, growling in frustration as I hit the ground to repeat the launch again. This continued for the better part of the hour. Me missing the fruit again and again, one jump actually leading me to a half-mile outside the initial jump point. Now scratched, dented, and seriously pissed off at a freaking apple! I prepared once more to obtain the fruit, growing once more in frustration. Launching from the ground once more, my fingers were only inches from obtaining my treasure. I could feel the hunger going away, I could taste the fruit already! All of that however came crashing down upon me at someone speaking. "That is poisonous you know."

Suddenly feeling a heavy weight upon me and the frustration of trying to get this thing taking its toll upon me, I fell to the ground, crashing upon it and sending a small amount of dusting into the air. Reacting fast and standing as fast as I hit the earth, I looked for the source of the voice. Finding it in the form of a hooded man, covered with a dark robe from head to toe, unable to see his face or well anything about him. He put his weight upon a hip, one hand holding a pack strung along his back, staring at me as if I was slightly delusional. "Are you alright?"

I nodded slightly, staring at the apple as if it had cursed me. The man sighed, reaching into his backpack, and pulling out a small bag, filled to the brim with dark berries. Throwing them to me, I easily caught the bag, a sweet smell coming from the fruit. "These however are not going to kill you. Eat a little, if you were that desperate enough to try twenty times to get that then you must be hungry."

The man sat along a tree, leaning his weight back upon the trunk, his pack now sitting back by his side. The hooded figure looked at me, seemingly wondering if I was going to accept the offer. Scanning both the berries and the man, I found that he did tell the truth, these had the same genetic code as the apple but with one change. Hopefully that change was to get rid of the poison, if there was any, I should be able to reject it, hopefully. Well it's not like I have anything to live for if this does kill me. The man however was something else, he was powerful, something emitting from his system that was unlike any normal human. It resided within him, echoing in small pulses that reached my sensors. But he was seemingly weaponless, and with my strength at its peak once again, I doubt he would be much of a threat.

So slowly, I reached into the bag and pulling out a few berries. I lifted the lower portion of my mask and stuffed the berries into my mouth, quickly putting the helmet back in its place before the man could see my face, finding the fruit as sweet as it tasted. It was fantastic; there wasn't even anything like this back home. Turning to the man, I nodded slightly in an attempt to say thank you, and somehow the man understood. "No problem, so…what's a man doing without supplies in the middle of the Forever Falls?"

So, that was what this place was called, slightly fitting. But turning to the man, I held my throat, growling in an attempt to show that I couldn't speak. And thankfully the man understood once more. An exclamation of surprise coming from the man, reaching then into his cloak and pulled out a thin tablet of some kind, pressing a few buttons upon it before holding it out towards me. "Use this."

Approaching the man and taking the tablet, I found that it displayed a message board, I was able to type upon it what I wanted to say, easy enough. Before I could do anything with it, the man spoke once more, this time in a more hostile voice. "Now, who are you? What are you doing here?"

I typed into the tablet rapidly, and as I did so, the tablet began to speak for me. A metallic, monotone voice coming from the gadget. "I don't know, it is a little complicated."

"I have time, what's your name?"

I stopped slightly, wondering at just what I should say. I never wanted to become Meta again, and Maine was still within that life. But there was another, one name that I hadn't used since a time before I was in the Freelancers. It hurt to even remember it, even more so to use it. Flashes of a time before the Freelancers, a time that was…actually happy. I remembered flowers, an endless field, a woman softly speaking my name. I quickly put this memory away, it was a time I cared not to remember. "My name is Augusta."

"It is nice to meet you Augusta; I'm Qrow…with a 'q'. But as to your story, I have time, if you would like to speak your plight."

"I am lost, I don't remember how I got here or really where I am. If you could really point me towards a city that would help a lot."

The hooded man seemingly watched me with an intent I couldn't place. Speaking then in a low and dangerous tone. "I don't know if you are lying or not…"

"Should that concern me?"

"It means you do not have any Aura, it isn't unlocked…it's just not there, and for any human or Faunus that is irregular. But not impossible. If I can ask a few questions first, would that be alright?"

"That would be fine."

"Alright Augusta, why wear the helmet?"

"Why wear the hood?"

"…Touché. So you remember nothing about how you got here, or where you are. Yet you remember your name, can you remember anything else that may help."

"No."

He may have caught my lie that time, his head turning only a fraction of a degree, but it was enough to show his doubt. Qrow wasn't going to trust me anytime soon, and I didn't blame him for that. I wouldn't even trust me, nor my story. But what could I say? That I was from another world? Another time maybe? God who would believe that?

The man turned his head once again, as if inspecting me closer than before. "Who did you train with?"

"What makes you think I am a fighter?"

"You are wearing a high grade armor set that seems capable of field battle. You show slight stains of Beowolf blood, a bright crimson color. And since it seems that you do not have a blade on your person, I think that you are a fist fighter and a strong one at that if you broke a Grimm's skin with nothing but the armor covering your fists. Also, the way you stand, the way you walk, I tossed that bag of berries at you with everything I had and you caught it as if I lightly tossed it. Now I will ask again, who did you train with?"

Qrow, he was definitely an observant one. Able to catch every detail within a couple of seconds, he was trained as well if he could catch all of that, but in what. It didn't really matter as of now, he might be a bigger threat than anticipated if it came to that. Turning back to the conversation at hand, I typed once again into the tablet. "I was trained in fighting with a select few others. That is all I will say."

"So you remember that?"

"Can I not remember some things while forgetting others?"

"No…but what I am saying is that whatever you are not telling me…I will find out. I don't know what I find interesting about you, the fact that you have no Aura, your armor, but something about you catches my eye. But alright then…the city is Vale, due….uh, that a way. But I am heading there myself in a little if you prefer company, the Grimm in these parts tend to be quite hostile."

"Grimm?"

"You have encountered them before, the Beowolves. Skin as dark as night, blood of a brighter crimson than the petals around you now, some covered in natural bone-white armor. Each one driven by the only instinct they know, to destroy every light in existence. But now if you would like some help, I do have a few friends within the city, they can assist you in almost whatever you need. However once we get to Vale, our paths will have to cross."

"You cannot help me after we get to Vale?"

"I am a busy man, I have things to do and cannot have someone in my way."

With that the man stood, gathering his pack, taking the tablet and the few berries I had from my hands, eating some of them as he walked away from me in a seemingly uncaring fashion. "You can follow me if you wish, and personally, I do think you need my help."

I sat there for a little, it was true, I did need this man's help. I was in a world without any prior knowledge and with this native willing to help me slightly, I could repair the enhancement a lot faster this way. If it lead to getting back home, to whatever home I had, I should probably take it. So standing quickly, I followed in Qrow's wake, hoping that wherever he took me, it would bring me hope.

**A/N: It doesn't say what Maine's name is in RVB like it does Washington, so I thought of Augusta due to it being Maine's capital.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

"Are you even sure we are heading the right way?"

"Yes I am sure! God it's like you don't trust me."

"It is because I don't trust you, or the way we are going."

"You know I do not like the way you are typing at me mister."

"Oh why didn't you just leave me back at the tree?"

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing."

With the last word spoken by Qrow, the man quickly and forcefully took the tablet from my arms. Putting it back within his pocket and walking forward with a slight huff. He was practically acting like a child! We have spent the last day walking around without even hitting so much as a trail, even my bio scanners showed nothing even close to human contact. But no, the man continued to go on in his delusion, thinking that he was actually going the right direction. Even I could tell that no human has ever been to this part of the Forever Fall.

Well, at the very least he was keeping us out of the path of Grimm. Having seen none of the midnight colored creatures since my arrival. Not that I couldn't handle it, but they were bothersome in a sense. I wasn't exactly looking for a fight, and with this man the will to fight was drawn down to a minimum.

This man, was on my nerves to no end! Refusing to listen to my advice. Going off of the trail in the first place. And now taking the only thing that has let me communicate within the last few years! This man is insufferable, he was only lucky that he was the ticket for me to return home. It was only a few more days, at best a week before he reached those that Qrow promised could help. I only hoped that it would not take longer than what was needed.

I continued to walk next to Qrow, the forest eerily darkening, clouding building above. Turning the sky a dark gray color, light from the sun barely escaping the thick blanket of clouds, but as it hit the red petals that encompassed the forest, it turned each once blood red petal a dark maroon. The forest losing some of its beauty without the crimson color of blood surrounding the area.

As I stared into the sky, a few sensors on my H.U.D. told me of incoming rain. Shaking my head slightly, I moved next to Qrow tapping him on the shoulder to inform him of my discovery. Shrugging my hand off, the cloaked man turned towards me a slight scowl showing from the bottom half of his face. The light showing some pale skin along with the facial feature, the first time I actually seen his face. Qrow stared at me as if I was stupid before realizing my injury once more, pulling his scroll out quickly before nearly stuffing it in my helmet. I quickly took it before typing into it quickly. "Rain."

Looking upwards, Qrow scoffed slightly and shook his head before stealing the scroll from me and continuing along the 'path'. "Don't worry, the clouds around here get dark all the time. No rain ever comes; come on we are wasting daylight."

In slightly disbelief, I watched as the man continued along his way, satisfied that he was right in his word. But I mean really, how can clouds get like this and yet not rain, does this man even run off a brain? Did he even have the possibility to consider other opinions besides his own? God the only person more insufferable than this was Wyoming and his fucking knock-knock jokes!

Flashes of the man went through my mind, of him before the Director's corruption. Of the man who helped his comrades when needed. The man of, although wrong, stood for what he believed in. They weren't close, probably less than most. But he was a friend, and part of the family all the same. But of what he became, he deserved to die as well as I did. But now, because of his equipment if of why I survived. In some ways I should thank him, and of others I should curse him.

Growling slightly and shaking the thought of the mustached man from my mind, I continued following the hooded man. Blind in his path, and ignorant of others, Qrow continued into the forest. And very, very hesitantly I followed in his wake. Hitting myself in the head of every step I took in his direction, hoping that the rain wouldn't hit before we actually made it back onto the trail or better yet into the city.

I was wrong. I was oh so wrong.

Sitting now crossed legged, holding the tablet in my arms, inside the entrance of a cold and damp cave, watching as the most downpour of rain I had ever seen drop upon the landscape. Thunder booming off in the distance, lightning flashing repeatedly outside the cave. A few droplets landing upon my helmet, the water sliding down the material slowly before dripping upon my chest plate, another then hitting to repeat the process. All the while I stared at Qrow, the man in seemingly disbelief at the course nature took, sitting next to me with his head in hands, his backpack lying next to him. I oozed hatred and annoyance towards the man, the cloaked individual chuckling slightly at me before realizing the intent I was giving off and turned back towards the rain.

I typed into the tablet slowly, each blip sounding out as I hit the button. "So, what do you want to do while we wait?"

Qrow laughed slightly, turning towards me while shrugging "think about our place in the universe?"

"Ours would have been in a dry house if we actually stuck to the path."

"I said before, we were taking a shortcut."

"To a cave."

"A _dry _cave."

"A slightly dry cave. How long will this take."

Qrow stood, seemingly observing the rain with a keen interest before gasping loudly, snapping his fingers and putting his hands on his hips before turning to me. "We could run through it."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, wanna try it? Come on, it'll be fun."

"Running through a storm, I don't think so."

"Oh alright your loss. I'm going to take a look at the place, maybe it goes somewhere. Coming?"

I shook my head as an answer, giving back the tablet that Qrow had borrowed to me. The man took it quickly, turning in place and heading towards the deeper part of the cave. He was heading down there, without even a single light source? Maybe the tablet doubled as one, it could certainly do a lot. The tech was certainly above what I had expected this world to have. But it has continued to surprise me, but the biggest surprise came in the form of this man.

God Qrow was more of a challenge to deal with than he initially seemed. Childlike almost in nature, I couldn't actually tell if he was pretending by putting on some form of emotional mask or if this was the real Qrow. And I personally wished that he was hiding behind a mask. At this rate he would be better off taking the pack the man had left behind and trying to find his own way towards the nearest town.

Actually, that plan didn't sound too bad. It wasn't like I couldn't find other people, and if Qrow did truly know where he was going then he should be able to get to the city quickly. The more I thought about it, the more the pack looked to be easily taken. I unconsciously started to shift towards the pack, my arms starting to move towards the object. It wasn't like he was going to miss it, and I could disappear rather effectively. What was the harm, it was only going to do me good by leaving this man.

Before my fingers could reach the pack, I suddenly heard a monstrous thunderclap coming from deep within the cave. Turning just to time to see a wave of dust blow me back slightly, coating my armor in a light brown color. Growling slightly in frustration, I partially wiped some of the dust off my armor, the white color returning to visibility. At that moment my H.U.D. flared up, sending me signals of what seemed to be a small earthquake, a multitude of them, and heading straight towards me. What did Qrow do?

Looking backwards, I watched in the darkness as nothing approached. My sensors however telling me that whatever was coming, was coming fast. This was bad, if it was bigger than me then without my weapon I couldn't do much of anything. Should…should I run, no, I never run. Whatever this beast was, it would meet my wrath.

As the beast approached, something else came in its wake. A scream, one loud and piercing to my ears. It came through the darkness like a blade, piercing my ears, what could have made that. My answer came in the form of a man, of course, flailing his arms and screaming at me in something I couldn't understand. He frantically ran towards me, the yells now growing louder and louder as he blazed through the darkness in a midnight blur. Approaching me quickly, he grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me from my spot, but finding me rooted in place his voice quickly became more distinguishable. "Augusta, we need to leave now!"

I tilted my head in slightly confusion, wondering at just what this man was talking about. Before he shook his head frantically and pointed towards the other end of the cave. In the darkness, I saw light, one bright yellow, it hung upon something swaying back and forth in a hypnotizing way. Was Qrow afraid of just a light, oh god I really need to ditch this guy now. He continued to scream in my ear, telling me we had to leave. I probably should have ran, before I saw what was attached to the light. Only then did I remember my sensors, telling me of the beasts approaching, but I could not have foreseen this. A monstrous creature, taking the form of a scorpion, massive in size and coated in a pale bone-like armor. This…this was defiantly a reason to run.

Reaching for the pack instinctively, I tried to recover what supplies we obtained before suddenly being pulled back by a massive force. Turning and wondering if it was the beast, I half readied a fist but at my surprise at now realizing it was Qrow pulling me along, he screamed out something along the lines of 'leave it' and ran out of the cave and into the storm, with me to follow in his wake.

We blazed out of the cave with the creature following. It smashing through the cave and shattering the rock, blasting it in multiple directions, a rather large piece almost taking me out in the process. Quickly moving away from the blast, I quickly got behind Qrow, the hooded man oddly fast, nimbly dodging each branch and piece of rubble that the scorpion sent our way. While my armor absorbed most of the rock that was sent, some of the more sizable pieces having to actually be dodged in order to avoid being crushed. Rain drenching us both as we blazed through the forest, I turned to Qrow, my quick and frantic growls wanting to telling the man what was this thing. And somehow, the man understood, turning to me while dodging and shouting in a frantic voice. "Deathstalker! High level Grimm, normally this wouldn't be a problem for me but uh…I kinda left my weapon back at home."

What! Who in their right mind leaves their weapon behind! Apparently my growls showed my anger towards the man who quickly replied. "I'm sorry, my niece is sending the weapon to me before she leaves for Vale herself. She is a really nice girl, you should meet her. But back to this, we can't win here, keep moving! We have to find some way to get this thing off our trail! There is a small cliff ahead, go for that! We will leave it behind, these things don't do so well downhill!"

Agreeing and more than willing to follow the man's advice, I charged ahead with the man, dodging the rubble the Deathstalker flung at the both of us. Finding it easier and easier to dodge the rocks flung at us. Maybe the beast was tiring, finding us hard to catch. That thought however quickly disappearing as a bolder appeared out of thin air above the both of us, threatening to smash our forms. My armor quickly went to work, activating one of the enhancements and directing most of my power towards it. A heat flowed through my legs, my muscles burning and ready for takeoff. Before the bolder could hit us, Qrow looking upwards at it with fear in his eyes, I dashed forward at an incredible speed, lifting the man off his feet and dodging the bolder effectively. The shockwave made from the rock sent my body flying ahead slightly before I regained my balance and started to run once again, quickly dropping Qrow back upon the ground and deactivating Carolina's enhancement, watching my armor's power level drop significantly as the enhancement was used.

Qrow apparently wasn't expecting the boost of speed, staring at me with a curiosity that I hadn't seen before, accompanied with hard and cold eyes. Disappearing within the second I caught his gaze, he was still observing me, and now found that I still had something to hide. Something that could be bothered with at a later date. The thought also disappearing at the massive crash sounding from behind us, turning just in time to see the Deathstalker charge straight through the massive bolder it threw at us, without so much as a scratch upon it. It really was persistent, bad news for us. With a lightning flash, we were down the road again, the creature quick upon our trail. The thunder ringing through my ears as the shock reached our forms, my H.U.D. flashing slightly at the shock but quickly fixing itself at the minor inconvenience. This storm was dying down, but not anytime soon, the lighting flashing off in the distance more than enough proof of this fact.

We continued to move forward, through the rain and thunder, through the endless lines of blood red trees, waving and moving with the wind. The beast never once giving ground, the beast never once slowing down, it wanted us, it needed us for some reason or another. And i didn't really want to stick around long enough to find out. But still, charging forward, at a seemingly endless road, I half suspected that Qrow was once again leading me on, and this time with a beast that could easily take us both behind us. However that thought, and some of my doubt of Qrow, left by the man's voice rising suddenly and pointing towards the forest ahead. "We're there, get ready to jump!"

I saw it as well, a quite large chasm, dividing the forest seemingly in two. Train tracks running through the center of the cliff, another scene of human interaction, maybe Qrow was leading me in the right direction after all. Quickly rid of this thought, I powered the speed enhancement once more as the power that Qrow held suddenly went towards his feet at a fast rate, maybe he was preparing to hop his way across. Reaching the end of the chasm, I leapt with a force, dust and petals scattering behind me as I leapt the chasm. Turning slightly, I saw that Qrow had accomplished the same, but his jump at a significantly higher height and speed, landing on the other side with grace before I even reached the height of my jump.

Landing next to Qrow with significantly less grace, I stumbled slightly before regaining my footing, thankfully not landing in the mud, leveling my body out and turning to the other end of the cliff. True to Qrow's word, the beast was stuck, the scorpion looking for a way to cross the chasm but finding the way at a loss. The hooded man seemingly smiled smugly under his hood, elbowing me slightly in jest. Even drenched, covered in dirt, and being chased by a monster of a massive size, he still acted like a child. "What'd I tell ya? There is no way he can-."

Before Qrow could even finish his sentence the scorpion jumped, much higher and much farther than what Qrow could have seemingly predicted. His smug smile suddenly turning into a jaw dropped expression. I even had a hard time believing what I saw seeing, a ton scorpion, jumping a chasm the size of three buses. It landed hard, scattering dust and rock, the both of us having to block the rock from hitting our respective face protectors.

The dust settled, blood red petals falling from the sky as if they came from the clouds themselves. The creature staring at us with its multiple eyes, gauging us, studying us, before giving off a ear-piercing cry, as if challenging the both of us. Qrow sighed slightly before stepping into a battle stance, his feet apart with one hand resting inside his coat. He turned to me with a more stern aura about him, a commanding presence, one different from the man I watched only moments before. "What, you expect me to do all the work? We can't run from the thing so might as well take it out. Distract it; I have to get a clean shot at its eyes."

I nodded in response, I had no idea how I might take the creature out, and if Qrow had any idea I was certainly going to take it. But alright, all I have to do is distract, and wait for Qrow, hopefully he had something up his sleeve. My power was low, so I had to conserve what I had, hopefully it would be enough to take this thing out. And I would be damned if I was going to be killed by a scorpion.

I launched forward with help of the speed enhancement, ready to charge the beast head on. Reeling back a fist, I tried to hit one of its many eyes, suddenly stopping by a force blocking my arm from the sweet spot. It moved its claw to block my attack, it possessed a higher mind! Its second claw went to crush me, hastily rolling out of its pathway however denied it that pleasure of an easy victory. I charged again, this time now behind the beasts left claw, jumping well above its arm and landing on its head. Smashing my fist repeatedly into its thick armor, trying to make a crack. Each pound sending out a resounding shock-wave, the creature certainly feeling every strike. By the fifth hit its armor split, deep cracks running through the bone white armor.

It let out a powerful roar, swiping the top of its head with a claw and hitting me square on, blasting me back and landing next to Qrow. Before I could even get back up, the man yelled for me to stay down and threw a small vial at the beast. It was a red color, infused with a touch of orange, what good was sand going to do against this thing. My answer...it came in the form of an explosion, the shock-wave hitting me furiously, threatening to send my form back across the chasm. But holding my ground, the explosion still took effect, Qrow somehow unaffected by the blast. Standing infront of the flames as if it were nothing, his cloak blowing back against the wind, but his hood somehow still staying in place. As the flames died however, I rose, standing to see what was left of the beast. And apparently, it was the entire thing. The Deathstalker blocked the blast with both of its claws, both seemingly unaffected by the massive explosion. My eyes widened behind my helmet, even I would have been taken out by that blast, how did the beast survive? Qrow even was at a loss, shrugging slightly at how things turned out. "I really thought that would work."

The beast roared again, moving its claws to see that the scorpion was slightly damaged, a few of his eyes bleeding or destroyed by the shrapnel. But the majority survived, still allowing the beast the ability of sight. What to do now, the beast was damaged but not weakened enough, with no weapon and Qrow seemingly out of the game, what could be done? I looked at the beast once more, observing its every detail…wait, I could barely break its armor, but something heavier could, its stinger. I had to remove it, but how…North, your enhancement may just save me again.

The creature, ready to charge stepped backward slightly, ready to run the both of us down. Before it could move however, I blazed past Qrow, his expression turning slightly grim at my charge but he stayed still, as if wondering what I was going to do. I stopped infront of the beast, still wondering as just why I was doing this I waved my arms around furiously, jumping up and down and trying to anger it in any way I could. It tried to swipe at me with its left claw, slow and sloppy, it was an easy dodge. Same thing with a swipe from its right. But as it finally had enough, it threw its stinger at me, trying to impale my form. But moving only to the left slightly, it crashed into the mud behind me. Taking the chance and grabbing the stinger, the Deathstalker lifted its appendage off the ground, and took me with it.

Flailing its stinger in the air, it tried and tried to fling me off. But gripping the appendage hard, I stuck to the thing like glue, also holding onto it for dear life. I climbed up the stinger, eventually reaching the top of the appendage, I gripped the flesh part of the stinger hard and activated the bubble shield. The shield acting like a knife, it severed the stinger in two, then at once releasing the bubble shield, it flew down towards earth, or more appropriately, towards the Deathstalker's head. The armor already cracked from my blows, it completely destroyed the armor, jutting out of the stalker in a very painful way, the beast crying out from the blow as it tried to remove the stinger.

I moved fast, landing upon the stinger, I used the speed enhancement once more, launching from the yellow stinger with a force, I leapt high into the air. I soared through the clouds, the wind and rain blowing past my form, turbulence threatening to pull me away. Water blowing past me at a furious speed before crashing above the clouds and into the sky. I saw high above the forest, an endless blue sea stretching across the sky, an endless red forest stretching along the land. My enemy only a speck along the ground, ready to be squashed. And as high as I flew, I knew that falling was of a much higher level. Gravity taking hold, I launched towards the ground at a high speed, my fist going first as I headed straight for the stinger. One thing was sure about this situation, this was going to hurt. The shockwave that came from my blow was immense, the thunder blowing a few trees off their roots before the actual blast came. Earth ruptured, flying in every direction, bone and what was left of the scorpion flung with it. The last I saw of Qrow was the man ducking for cover.

I breathed heavily, my power level almost nothing from the movements I made, but I felt the creature to be now more. The dust setting, what I predicted was true. The stinger now split the creature in half, a bright red blood oozing from almost every crack in what was its body. The Deathstalker was no more…good riddance.

The dust continued to move, showing me the area in which I devastated. Some of the trees closest to me were completely uprooted and flung across the way, some in the deep pit of the cliff. Others were only partially destroyed, all petals now missing from the tree and falling down in a blood rain, some landing upon my armor, I didn't bother to remove them, the rain would do that for me. I looked for Qrow, finding the man easily, standing in pure view, smiling underneath his hood and actually applauding. "I knew you could do it."

He…he what! I approached the man fast and heavy in step, quickly finding his neck in my hand and his body off the ground. But as that happened, I quickly found a blade at my throat, attached to a pole of some kind, it seemed to be collapsed. Qrow…he did have a weapon and yet refused to help, what was this man's gain? He spoke slowly, as if still able to draw breath under my crushing grip. "You should have trusted me, it would have been easier. Now, this can go one of two ways. One, I can kill you, two, we both settle down and we finally go to Vale. Your choice, but I guarantee that one of them will not work out well for you."

This man…was there a method to his madness? He must have been planning this from the beginning, he caught my lie and wanted to test how far my experience went as a fighter. Taking me to that beast's lair and making me fight it by feigning his new-found personality, this…this was a calculating man. He reminded me much of the Counselor, always watching, always calculating the next move…I didn't like it. But at my current level, I could not best him, I still haven't even seen his abilities yet and he has seen just about all of my own. So, reluctantly, I let go of the man, Qrow landing upon the ground and quickly putting away the bladed weapon before I could get a good look at it. The man smiled, as if nothing had happened. "You made the right choice, and although I still don't know everything about you. I can get a good idea through that battle there. My offer still stands for help with my friends, if you still wish to accept?"

I nodded slowly, my anger showing completely and the man catching it easily. "Trust me, it could have been easier if you just told me everything, but now that I know a few things, this trip should be a lot smoother, I promise no more Grimm. There is a method to my madness. Now come on, we can take the train tracks to Vale easily."

The hooded man turned in place, walking towards the end of the slightly destroyed cliff before launching, landing softly upon the tracks rising above the chasm. He turned to me, waving an arm before calling out to me, hoping to still catch my attention. I did not want to go with this man, he betrayed what little trust I held within the man, but what choice did I have at this moment? And it wasn't like I was entirely truthful within him, I could have easily told him everything. Maybe he would believe, it was only a matter of time before I could try. Looking upon my armor, and then towards the sky, I noticed that the rain had stopped, the storm now gone into the distance. The dark and gloomy clouds giving way to the bright blue sky I had saw before. So with a heavy heart, I launched myself across the crevice, landing next to Qrow heavily, following the man's wake as he blazed a path to Vale, hopefully truthfully this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Tidbit 1/ Chapter 4.5: Qrow

Augusta continued to follow me along the train tracks, the railings heading directly for the city of Vale. It was strange having him around; the man was certainly interesting in every aspect. From the armor he wore to the way he interacted with the world around him. He noticed and interacted with everything in a different way than others would. At first I thought of his amnesia, of how he could actually be telling the truth of how he didn't know anything. But then certain facts came to light, first of all of how well a fighter he is, then his blatant ignorance of Grimm, Aura, and Dust.

I watched him intensely during that fight with the Deathstalker. In truth, I had no idea that the thing was there. I just wanted a simple Beowolf or at the very least an Ursa. But to obtain a Deathstalker, that was a treat in every way. It was…interesting to see the man in combat, as I predicted, the man held no weapon besides his fists. Not Aura, no guns, he fought that creature head on. Even cracking its armor with his bare fists, the only person I had seen do that before was old man Port, and that was only when the beast was weakened. Not his bloody story on how there were like, fifty of them.

But there were other facts to him, his speed, it could even match Ruby and she can't hold that speed for very long, only in short bursts. It was possible that he could continue going that speed for a while. Then that shield-like projection, it was some kind of bubble shield, designed to go around his entire body. But using it as a knife that, that was pretty smart. With all these tools at his disposal however, I never saw him use anything close to Aura. I already knew that none lay inside the man but still, it was very strange, I was even thinking that something artificial could have made it, like a fake Aura. But it was nothing of the sort came to light, something as powerful as Aura couldn't be hidden, even within someone who has not activated it yet. It was like nothing existed within the man. It was like those abilities were from his armor or from something else within him. I couldn't really place it, but I also felt something deep within the man, something very dark. It actually frightened me, I had to actually draw my scythe to get him to back off, that really wouldn't happen for a normal person.

The fight also really revealed a lot about Augusta than what he probably wanted to show. He wanted to keep this façade of ignorance, so I will follow along, maybe he will reveal more about himself with time. But one thing was sure, this man was very, very dangerous. And with the wrong people, he would be a very formidable opponent, hell, I'm just glad I got to him before anyone else. Set the guy straight before he goes getting himself arrested or something. I just really hope that Ozpin can take in another lost case, I was already drawing that line thin enough as it was. But he wouldn't just let this one get away, this one…he was too valuable to be wasted.

Turning back slightly, I continued to watch Augusta without his knowing, his footsteps starting to grow heavier and heavier by the moment. It seemed that even this mountain of a man had his limit, and soon to be reaching it. I didn't blame him, even a Deathstalker would take a lot out of me. Who knows what effect it caused upon the man. Maybe it was only slight, maybe it was something more, but in any case the man was getting tired. Maybe it was time for a break. Before however I could talk, Augusta who somehow held my tablet, reminder to zip up my pack, began to type into it. "You said you knew more about me from that battle, what do you think you know?"

Maybe I could just give him a slight idea as to my powers of observation. "Well, for one your stance and way of fighting. It is very dependent upon your own strength and you are more adept to it than what I thought. So you must have practiced it for years, meaning that you were probably in this 'group' you were speaking of since probably birth. Meaning you relied on strength to get you by for years, meaning you probably didn't rely upon your brain. And with the added effect upon relying upon my strategy, not knowing how it would work or if it would work means you were not a leader but from the defeat of the Deathstalker, you could have been. But with the abilities, the shield and the speed, you were almost clumsy with them, unsure. As if they were new or you didn't have the amount of time you practiced upon your stance as you did with the abilities. And one last thing, you never asked for help, you never backed down, you have relied upon your own abilities for years and have grown stronger by it. That is something I can hold within a high regard, did I get everything right?"

He paused for a moment, as if thinking about his response, something seemingly troubling him. "How would I know?"

I laughed slightly, was he still trying on this façade? "Are you kidding me, I know you are lying. Just tell me the truth, I won't pry any further than what I have."

"Yes."

He stuffed the tablet back into my pack, zipping it quickly before marching ahead of me. Brushing me back slightly while walking ahead, heaving and sure within his footsteps. Maybe I had touched a nerve, it was probably best to just let him cool slightly before talking to him again. I knew I probably shouldn't have done that, I just pissed the man off even more. Hopefully he still trusts me, at least enough to let me help him. Still standing by what I said, I knew that this man was strong, and very dangerous. I only hoped that my own actions would not turn him against us.

Shaking my head slightly, I walked next to Augusta. The man's rage showing completely towards me. I could understand, I probably insulted the man in a way that I didn't notice. Maybe a trade then, I know things about him, why shouldn't he know things about me? "You know, my niece is a lot like you…in a way. She…she lost a lot, her way practically gone, only her sister really kept her together. After what had happened, I guess I became a slight father to her, training and leading her down the correct path. I would like to help you with the same Augusta, if you would allow me."

Looking at me slightly, I could see my reflection within his large gold visor, I truly was a pitiful man. Hiding behind a hood, nearly begging for this man to trust me. I would not sink below my level, but I needed this man to trust me. Something about him, it just emanated power incarnate. Something about this man's destiny, it would either destroy or save us. Please, just please trust me.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Augusta reached for my tablet. However already removing it from its place, I gave it to the man, the armored mountain already typing into it. "What happened to your niece?"

Finally, some showing of trust. "She…she lost her mother."

Something within the man clicked, his head tilting only slightly at the sentence. Already typing out his response proved my point. "Your sister?"

"…Yes, she died on a mission gone rouge. It was…a very traumatizing time for her and her sister. Their father, a good friend of mine, nearly shut down from the psychological pain. He already lost one wife see, he couldn't bear the weight of losing another. So I became something of a father to my niece, training her the best I could. She wanted to become a huntress, to prevent anything like what had happened to her in a way."

"A huntress?"

"Ones that hunt Grimm, protect the innocent, harm the unjust. Protectors in a sense."

"Police?"

"No, more like a mercenary force. Just we aren't paid. We conduct missions for our own factions to help the people of the world. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Your nieces, what are their names?"

"Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long."

"Why the different names?"

"Rose is our surname, my name also being Qrow Rose, the same as my sister's. Yang took upon the name of her father."

"They are not of blood?"

"Half-sisters, you couldn't tell if they were related unless you asked."

"Ruby…Yang…I hope to meet them one day."

A small smile grew upon my face, a small chuckle escaping while I spoke. "Sooner than you think."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.5

So we jumped aboard a train. Yah, one that was moving. Although it wasn't the most thrilling thing I have done in my life, but it was something else. Even more shocking was that Qrow was the one who suggested it. 'Tired of walking' he told me, but I think he just wanted to jump onto a freaking moving train. It was larger than what I usually thought to be a passenger train, but as the compartments passed, I noticed that at the beginning, there were storage compartments. A snowflake symbol upon the sides, some entitled with the word 'Schnee' upon them. Maybe a company name, actually that is the highest possibility. But then something else caught my eye, along one of the train compartments, the words 'NEVER FORGET' painted upon the side. Forget what? Another question without a soon answer.

But now inside the train, one of the main compartments near the front, I stood, pacing the room. Qrow meanwhile sat along one of the corners, humming something to himself, a pair of rather large headphones in his ears, blasting some kind of music. I didn't really care, all that mattered was the trip. The more I explored this part of the train, the more I came to realize that this really wasn't a passenger train, the lack of people showing that. The both of us within an empty compartment of some kind. Maybe this was only for shipping, but then again with multiple of these large compartments, what else were they transporting?

Hearing something within my close proximity, I turned away from this thought. Quickly scanning the area until coming upon its source, one that I probably shouldn't have heard. Out of all the most piercing, loud, insulting noises I have ever heard in my life, this takes the cake. I turned to none other than Qrow…singing. "I WISH THAT I COULD WAKE UP WITH AMNESIA! AND FORGET THE STUPID LITTLE THINGS-!"

Crossing my arms, I continued to watch Qrow sing his little heart out. Waiting for him to notice my presence within the room once again. "LIKE HOW IT FELT TO…I'm singing pretty loud aren't I?"

Tilting my head slightly, I gave the man a slight aura of 'you think'. He sighed slightly, clicking a few buttons upon his headphones to lower the volume. He shrugged then, putting his hands behind his head and entering a relaxed position. "Five Seconds of Summer, good band, in some songs. Don't hate what you can't appreciate my friend. What music are you into?"

Instantly knowing that I would need it, Qrow quickly pulled the tablet from the pack that was now sitting next to him and threw it towards me. Easily catching it, I already found the speaking app and typed into it. "It's diverse."

"Come on, maybe I can guess them."

"That I highly doubt."

"Oh come on…Metallica?"

"Metals?"

"What, no? Ok uh, Fall Out Boy?"

"What about boys falling?"

"Oh come on! Uh alright, I got it…Nero?"

"Who?"

"Ok, one last try."

"You are not going to get it."

"Let me try! Alright…Daughtry?"

"No."

Crying out in frustration, Qrow slumped against the corner, almost glaring at me while saying. "You have no taste in music."

"I have taste, and it must be good compared to that singing of yours."

"Oh shut it."

At the instant Qrow said the words, a red light began flashing throughout the compartment, an alarm blaring throughout the place, piercing and extremely loud. At first, I thought that maybe we were the cause of the alarm, Qrow probably sharing by thought by suddenly standing upright, his hands edging towards the inside of his hood. Possibly for the hidden bladed weapon that he kept within, he was just lucky he had a weapon, myself without a blade or gun. I actually felt naked almost without my weapon on my back; I would get it back though, with time.

As the seconds ticked by however, both of our suspicions arose about us not being the source of the alarm. Qrow turning to me and shrugging slightly, "well it isn't us."

Throwing the tablet back to Qrow, who immediately put it back within his pack and reattaching it back to its original position. As I did so my head tilted slightly in questioning, if it wasn't us, then what was doing this. Thankfully Qrow caught this and shook his head. "I have no idea, I don't think it is us due to their being a lack of security cameras, and all of the passengers are towards the front of the train. Wanna take a look near the back? Don't worry about us getting in trouble, I do have some weight around the world."

Shrugging and heading towards the door that lead towards the back of the train, Qrow quickly followed. Both of our footsteps echoing as the alarm blared on and on, never-ending. Opening the door, the onyx inside of the compartment was changed with the pure crimson environment that was the Forever Fall, the trees still continuing even this far towards the edge, the sky still a pure blue. Leaving the doorway, we both stepped off and onto a more level part of the train, compartments with the snowflake symbol shown along the edges. The constant speed of the train causing us to bump up and down slightly, vibrations running up the both of my legs, both of my feet feeling slightly numb after a few seconds. Nothing among the unordinary, what was the alarm for then?

My answer came in the form of an explosion, further down the train but still strong enough to make the train rock heavily. Both of us having to grip something to not fall over, Qrow having a bit more trouble than my heavier form. However before I could even move, Qrow took off towards the explosion, his nimble form easily leaping over the tall compartments and leaving me behind in a rush. That was something I wasn't prepared to take. Steadying myself, I activated the speed enhancement, taking off in a white blur and quickly catching up to Qrow. The hooded man looking at me with slight surprise before focusing upon the task at hand once more.

The closer we got, the closer I noticed the devastation. From what I could see, a few robot limbs scattered across the area, blast marks and bullet holes along with it. There had been fighting here but between who? From what I could guess, the robot limbs might either be from some kind of defense force, the blasts coming from the same area, while the bullets came from the intruders, wherever they are.

It was then I noticed a figure within the distance, what I thought was once a man turned into something metallic, red lines flowing through its body. Some type of high level robot, the defense force. Along with it stood several others like it, before they charged towards the end of the train, explosions still raining from the end in which they charged. The center one however did not move, instead seemingly waiting for us, a thought confirmed as we reached its form. Before we could speak however, its arms turned into some type of chain gun, both aimed directly towards us. It spoke in an extremely deep voice, echoing slightly as it hit my ears. "Identify yourselves."

"Computer identify, Qrow Rose, professor at Signal Academy. What is going on here?"

"Identity confirmed. Intruders are making their way towards the front of the train. Identified as one Adam Tarnus, the other…unknown."

Turning to Qrow, I saw his stance change slightly at hearing the name Adam. His hood lowering slightly and fists clenching. Something may have happened between Qrow and whoever this man is. Before however I could bring it to light, Qrow turned to me, his aura suddenly dangerous and powerful. "Augusta, go and take on Adam. I have to stay back and help get the passengers off the train. Adam is a very dangerous man; he is one of the main leaders of White Fang, a very dangerous terrorist group. If he is on the train then something is up…shit he is after the Dust. Never mind that, just keep him away from the front compartments while I help get most of the people upon this train towards the front. If he gets to close I will come to help. Now go, and do not underestimate him, he is very dangerous. We will meet back up, good luck, you may need it. And remember he wields a sword and has bright red hair. Robot, you come with me."

With an affirmative noise coming from the metallic construction, I nodded towards Qrow as well. All I had to do was hold off one person, shouldn't be that difficult. Even if he is as dangerous as Qrow says, I haven't met a person yet to completely defeat me. Save for one group of lowly soldiers.

Turning towards the back of the train, I charged at full speed, using the speed enhancement once more to reach the destination within a blink. The crimson trees of the Forever Fall becoming nothing more than a single red blur, the train compartments blocking my way easily being leaped over or ran through if they were fully open. But the closer to got to the back, the more the compartments disappeared, revealing only an empty space, a flat surface of the train.

When I finally reached the end of my journey however, I saw him, and it terrified me to no end. I saw not a man, but a monster like myself, glowing a deadly bright red. Infront of him stood a massive robot, spider-like almost, it was floating above the ground. Then in one swipe of his blade, time stopped, everything stopped. The force hit the robot hard but it never moved. It didn't even seem affected, but then I saw it. It began to disintegrate, becoming nothing more than petals, flowing into the breeze, as if it never existed in the first place. What in the worlds did he just do?

Before I could fully understand what the man had just done, another came running towards me. Hair as dark as night, face as pale as snow, wearing a bow of some kind. She also came armed, a sword-like weapon with a ribbon attached to the end, a pistol-like end for a grip. She must be the other, the unknown. She might be dangerous but might also just be a stowaway caught in between this, better be careful.

When she saw me, her eyes turned to something along the lines of fear. That I wasn't surprised of, the thing that did surprise me is when she stopped at the point of the train connecting to one another, and readied her blade. The man, Adam I presumed, came running towards her, and when he saw what she was about to do, stopped as well, holding out a hand for her to desist. She muttered something, a goodbye maybe. However, I couldn't let her cut the train, if this man was as dangerous as Qrow said then he couldn't be left to his own devices. Or with, whatever was Dust, at the back of the train. From what I could tell, it was the vial that Qrow made to explode, if Adam was that dangerous and got his hands on a train full of that stuff, it couldn't be left to him, I had to put him down.

Before the sword stroke could be made, I grabbed the girls hand, stopping her in the act. Twisting her arm and throwing her backwards, she stopped to a halt and glared at me, with hatred I didn't bother to care noticing. I pointed towards the front end of the train, hoping she would get the message. And somehow, she did, turning and immediately going towards the front end of the train, leaving me with Adam.

The man looked at me with some type of anger beneath that mask of his, steading himself and pointing his sheathed katana towards me. He stood tall, my being still a couple feet taller than him, and a lot more so in muscle. From what I could see, he will not attack in heavy strikes, but in quick and repeating ones. His style seemingly similar to a way back on earth, mainly used by Samurai, apparently there are some similarities between worlds. But that didn't mean that he wasn't strong, lifting that robot off the ground and completely removing from existence with one move…how was I supposed to fight someone like that? I would have to figure that part out soon, otherwise, it might be the end of my journey.

Something fired, like a bullet coming from nowhere. Before I could figure out what had happened something hit the front of my helmet, bouncing off it but knocking me back slightly. It was his sword, he fired his own sword! But how, was his sheath somehow a gun? No that would just be crazy. But within the second the sword bounced off my helmet, a hand grabbed the sword and sliced through the air. It took only a moment to figure out he sliced my armor, my H.U.D. going haywire as the hit registered, making me fly backwards and slide across the ground before coming to a halt.

Standing slowly, I ran my fingers across a now gash that sliced clean through my armor. My armor, desecrated, no he completely cut through it. Somehow, the man got passed both the regular shield that covered the armor and the overshield with one strike, how was that even possible? Not even five seconds into the fight and this was already looking bleak in the worst way. No, he would not get that second hit upon me. Ok, he was lightning fast, I would have to redirect most of my power towards speed to meet his strikes. And only covering my arms with the shield should block his strikes, saving my armor from disaster. Invisibility was out, even with this slight wide area, it was close enough for his sword to hit me by just guessing of where I was. He would pay for that mark, that and tenfold.

I charged fast, probably faster than what Adam thought I could move, the man only removing his sword halfway before my fist connected with one of his ribs. Immediately a crack was heard, loud and echoing through the morning air, I broke one of his ribs with only one hit, this should be easy. Jumping backwards with the force of the blow he flipped backwards before landing upon his feet, the man was staggered but not beaten, not even looking like he was bothered by the massive strike and now he would notice my speed. Drawing his katana fully, it glowed a bright crimson, along the same shade as his hair before he charged towards me.

Drawing upon the shield enhancement, using it to cover my arms, I met Adam head on. His sword connecting with my left hand, I charged forward with my right. Before the blow could connect however, my right hand was suddenly flung back, my ears ringing from a gunshot. Looking downwards for the gun, I quickly found his sheath to be the source. His gun, was the sheath, are you freaking kidding me. Where is the science in this?

Our attacks continued, my being stuck along the defensive end. Each and every time I would try to get a hit in, his gun-sheath would just blast my hand back and sword almost cut me to ribbons. The only thing saving my hide right now was the shield enhancement, its ability to block the sword my savior. His strikes growing ever faster and faster as Adam got used to my form of defense, the shield wouldn't let him across but he could surely wear me out, but it would take him a while. I tried and tried to get a hit upon the man, but blown back each time by that gun of his. If I couldn't even get a hit upon the man, how was I supposed to win this fight?

Adam's attacks were fast, his form easily weaving around the area, trying to hit in each and every of my blind spots, my shield however already there to meet him. He was agile, enough to jump above me, slashing down from the sky to continue his assault, my arms rising to block the strikes. Landing, his sword began to glow red again before striking me, the force greater than normal. The strike hurling me backwards, flying back and back until stopping by hitting the side of a shipping container, the object heavily indented and pushed back by the speed I was traveling. Falling heavily upon the ground, I felt nothing along my body, a major gash crossing the side of the initial strike, now only deeper and blood freely flowing from the strike, showing sliced flesh that the blade caused.

I groaned and growled in frustration, I couldn't keep up. It was like trying to fight Tex or Carolina, they didn't have my strength but their speed was enough, his sword was also strong enough to completely destroy my armor in one hit. Gods where was Qrow when you needed him? No, I didn't need him, I could and would win this. All I need to do is stand.

Feeling a sudden weight upon my chest, I looked upwards to see Adam's foot upon my chest, his gun pointed towards the same area. My body unresponsive, my armor haywire, I couldn't move, my entire mind forced the arm to move, only gripping the bottom of Adam's boot. Pain shooting up my forearm at the motion, I had to stop myself from crying out in pain as more blood flowed from the deep incision. The man smirking and forcing the gun towards my sternum. "I would have gotten to Blake if it wasn't for you. I'll make sure you won't be there to interfere again."

The gun fired before the sentence ended; again and again the bullets dug their way into my chest. Blood began pouring from my mouth like a river of crimson, curses towards the man flooded through my mind, every name in the book. By the fifth shot he stopped, removing his foot and gun, sheathing his sword and turning his back upon me, making his way towards the front of the train, completely disregarding me at this point. I struggled against the pain, but each time I tried, my body began to feel cold, the blood along my mouth flowing freely. I couldn't feel my arms, and the gash along my chest became a faded memory.

I couldn't breathe, I barely noticed my bio-readings diminish on my H.U.D. All feeling left me, I could breathe, I couldn't hear, this could not be it! Flashes of old memories passed through me. My loss against Tex, Carolina, the soldier, the Reds and Blues…Sigma. His laughter still echoing in my ears, how could I lose again! How could I be beaten again! Each and every time I was so close but struck down! But how could I be beaten this easily! I will not give in, I will not give up! I am a Freelancer! I am the Meta!

Anger flowing through my veins instead of blood, I rose from my grave. A demon rising from his hellish pit of fire and damnation, a warrior not yet done, not yet ready to admit defeat. Limbs moved slowly, vital signs flashing along my H.U.D. each saying I should be dead, but not yet, not this day. Growling and straining against the weight of my own body, I took a slow and heavy step, it echoing through the air. The metal underneath my foot that landed denting slightly, I didn't bother to notice, staring straight at my new victim. Adam noticed this and turned slowly, meeting my helmet, his lower expression scowling and arm reaching for the blade. "Stay down."

I refused to listen, I refused to give in now, and this man would fall with me! I moved quickly, faster than what I should or could have. My fist suddenly crashing into Adam's jaw, the man flying backwards and my form quickly on his trail. Landing, Adam's gun found my form and fired in rapid succession. Before the bullets could hit however, my shield met them, reflecting them to each direction besides my form. Flashing forward in a near blur I met the man, the shield now gone; I was moving faster than what I even thought possible. Easily weaving and moving through his now visible strikes, his sword blows now nothing more than child's play. Easily being seen before they could get near my body, dodging quickly and effectively before they could reach. My blows began to land as well, each and every time hearing an echoing crack, each and every time a bone being broken. But he refused to give up; he refused to give in just as much as I had.

Eventually, his sword began to cut, my arms and some parts of my legs gashed through, blood trickling through the slices. It was an inevitability, he was faster and I was bleeding out, I needed to end this, now or never. Continuing my assault, my blows continued to land, each resignation with an echoing crack or smack upon the man's flesh. His face soon a mixture of pale white and deep purple and red. I couldn't even imagine what was happening beneath the coat of his, and as I sped up, he slowed down. Adam's sword strikes slowing down and down until I could wait until he attacked, it was time to end this game.

He began with a wide horizontal strike, my form easily ducking under the attack. Leaning in close, I jabbed quickly into the bottom of his sternum, hearing the breath leave him caused some form of a smile to appear upon my lips. He landed from the blow only a few inches from where he flew, his sword immediately rapidly striking and slashing at me with quick and rapid movements. Not fast enough however, dodging a wide left-diagonal strike, my right hand quickly hit his jaw once more, causing the man to stagger backwards. As he staggered back, I charged forward, the ground leaving my feet as I leapt into the air, my feet aimed directly at the man's chest. Hitting Adam square on, he flew back with the force of my kick, his sword somehow still holding onto his hand.

As he flew however, I noticed his wrist twist slightly and the began train shake. Adam landing, he rose quickly and wiped some blood that had appeared upon his lips, spitting something out from his mouth, I suspected it to be a tooth. But as I watched and waited for his next move, I noticed he began to go further and further away from me without moving. I suddenly rushed forward, only to meet a large gap in our distance. He had cut the platform we were fighting upon in half, the lower part of the train slowing down while the part I stood upon continued in speed, traveling into the distance.

Damn it, he was going to get away! Suddenly feeling weary, I saw Adam go further and further into the distance, he wasn't going to get away. But before I could launch after him, the gunshots in my chest finally registered in my mind, the pain massive and burning. I fell to the ground in a heap, the thick metal of the train thankfully holding me as I bled onto its surface. I had to get up, I had to get him. But finding my body unresponsive, I decided just to rest. The world darkening around me, I decided that I only needed a little sleep.

My life leaving me, I could hear a familiar voice in the distance, calling my name in a horrified voice. One feminine and carrying a slight affection towards each syllable spoken by her, it was a voice I could not place, and yet one I could easily remember. It rang through my ears like a bell, echoing and echoing again and again, each time growing every more softer. It became to the point where both the world, and the name left, leaving only darkness to greet me at the gates of hell.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.6

"_I am not sure he is right for the part."_

"_He is one of the top in his class, strongest in hand-to-hand combat, and an expert with every weapon we have given him. Adaptable, strong, and able to follow each and every order we give him. He is the top possible candidate for this endeavor."_

"_We have already recruited so many others, why not another? Why would we choose him? Personally, I prefer that Carolina would take this gift."_

"_Counselor, I assure you. He is the perfect specimen, besides Carolina and Texas, he possesses the will to survive what we have planned."_

"_And if he doesn't?"_

"_No one will miss him. As soon as he becomes a liability, he will be…dealt with."_

"_But Director-."_

"_Trust me Counselor, I have no doubts in my decision. Tell them both the good news, give Maine Sigma."_

"Hey, I think he is waking up."

Opening my eyes, the first thing that caught my vision was a shining light, aimed directly for my eyes. Arms raising to block the source, they were quickly forced down, body and mind both too weak to resist against it. A voice came from the light, one unfamiliar to my ears, stern and precise in both tone and wording. "Keep your arms down. Do you feel any nausea, headaches or migraines? Are you numb in any part of your body? Do you feel a pain in your chest?"

Shaking my head to each and every one of these questions, I began to recall what had happened. Adam, the gunshot wounds, the train, what had happened afterwards? Did we get to Vale? The light moving from my eyes, I began to notice a few things. First, there was a breeze along my face, that shouldn't happen. Along with that wind came the same to the rest of my body, I felt wind, where was my armor?

Sitting up suddenly and feeling any part of my body I could, I tried in vain to search for my protection. But at feeling none of it, I mentally cried in frustration, reaching out for anything to grab upon. Reaching out, I held a soft material, gripping it with such force it began to tear. Another feeling, one upon my arm, another hand lightly grasped it, a voice coming to me through the light. "Augusta! Listen to me, they had to get rid of your armor, it was doing more harm than good. You need to calm down, calm down and let me explain."

It was Qrow, I was safe. But where was my armor, it had to be here, it had to be somewhere. Where was he keeping it? No, I should trust him; he hasn't lead me astray yet. So slowly letting go of the fabric, taking a few breaths to calm myself, the light began to fade, my vision replacing it with the world around me. I was in some kind of hospital room, white walls upon white tiles, a few cabinets along the far corner along with a desk, I was sitting upon some kind of hard blue bed. I wore some type of soft fabric, covering my entire body, tied together in the back in multiple places. Beneath the tarp, bandages lined my chest, some parts of it bloody, but held together tightly along my body. It must be covering the gunshots, and upon a touch, sore was the lightest saying of what I could describe from this pain. I touched my neck, a feeling of soft skin upon my fingertips. But it was rough, uneven. The gunshots still ringing in my ears from that day, the scar never to leave, my ability to speak never to return.

Qrow stood infront of me, the lower half of his face showing concern, his face still hidden beneath that hood of his. A part of his shoulder torn, the fabric I had cut, it was his cloak, I should probably apologize later. Looking over to the right, I saw another person. He stood tall, possibly at the same height as Qrow, his hair was dark as night, lying flat upon his face, messy slightly. His eyes were a darker color of brown, body a darker tan, but his face, his face was scarred. Running lines going down one cheek, maybe from some type of blade, he also looked dirty, as if he had been running through dirt before coming here. Looking at his clothing, he wore a standard doctor's robe, white upon white upon white. But looking at his arms, his left held a clipboard of some type, observing the contents, his right sleeve hung loosely, he was missing his right arm.

He turned towards me, his eyes hard but his aura light, as if carefree. He placed the clipboard upon the desk before turning to me once more. "You'll be fine kid. And honestly, I'm surprised. One man shouldn't be able to take that many bullets, especially without Aura. But just sign the form on the table and you'll be released. Groovy?"

Groovy? Who in the worlds says that anymore? Shaking my head from this thought, I nodded along with Qrow thanking the man. The man waved slightly, as if saluting while saying. "Name's Smoke by the way, stay frosty Augusta. Be seeing you soon. Actually I really hope not."

Stay frosty? Was this man born in the wrong generation? This thought leaving as Smoke left the room. Qrow closing the door behind him and turning towards me, his arms crossed and sighing slightly. Muttering something along the lines of 'I thought he would never leave'. Placing a hand upon my head, I fully began to realize that my armor was gone. My flesh easily being able to be seen by the world. Running a hand over my head, the bristles along my scalp scratching the rough flesh of my palm. Fingers barely touching the spot where my tattoo stood before they retracted in a sudden move, not daring to even touch that place. Looking upwards, I stared at Qrow with hard eyes, my thoughts seemingly reaching his own mind, the man beginning to speak within the instant. "Your armor, is damaged almost beyond repair, I checked. In truth, we don't really know how it was made, yes it was made of metal but it is of a design that any engineer I spoke with immediately turned me away. I'm sorry."

As he spoke, he reached inside his coat, pulling out the tablet and handing it to me. And as his sentence ended, I stood in slight shock. My armor, never to be repaired. How, how could this have happened due to one man! The one thing that has protected me throughout years, gone. I could make another, I could upgrade, but it just…wouldn't be the same. Typing into it slowly, I accidently misspelled some things, the voice spitting out. "What abont Adam? Done the maan escpae?"

"Did he escape?"

"Yah, sorry about the typos."

"It's fine. But…yes, along with almost an entire train-full of Dust. I'm sorry, I failed."

"What about the girl?"

"The one he was with? Arrested, poor girl, hopefully she will get good behavior."

"She was a terrorist."

"But not all of them are bad at heart, it could be good intentions with bad results."

"I doubt that."

"Don't be so quick to judge."

I shook my head slightly, he wasn't going to budge from his thought. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"Ok. Where is my armor?"

"It is outside, if you want to take it you can. Hopefully you can make something out of it. Now, there is a bag behind you. It has a t-shirt, hoodie, blue jeans, and a pair of very large sneakers; hopefully I got the size right. I had to shop in the big and tall sizes for over an hour to find the right sizes. Now, put those on and let's get out of here. I hate hospitals anyway."

Trudging lightly behind Qrow, we made our way towards the front door of the hospital. The building was empty, only a few nurses or doctors passing us on the way to who-knows-where. But at the very least, this gave me an idea on how advanced this culture really was. They had modern medicine, electricity; they could honestly have the same tech as the modern era of Earth. Even this hospital was the same, white walls upon white tiles. No artwork or lines even going along the walls, it was eerie how bland this place was. There really were not any windows, so even seeing the outside world was not an option. The only thing driving me away from insanity was the echoing footsteps caused by Qrow and I.

Pulling the hood over my head once more, I thanked Qrow silently for actually getting most of the sizes right, except for the sneakers. My feet somehow fitting in the rather small for me shoes. Most of the clothing fit loosely over my body, but it still wasn't the same as the armor given to me. I had to fix it soon, but finding the tools and the skill necessary would be a challenge. I knew a lot about my armor, but not everything, I would need to acquire one who could understand my protection. But if Qrow couldn't find anyone, how could I?

Feeling another pain towards my chest, I clutched the fabric over my ribs. The gunshots, they were taking a toll upon me, although I have survived more damage than one man should be able to handle, it still hurt like a bitch. Maybe within the coming days, it would heal fully, I just hoped that it didn't cause any serious damage. Qrow had told me that the bullets somehow missed any vital places, but one got through my lung. He was just glad of how it left my body, instead of stopping inside of me. But although he asked about my fight with Adam, he never asked about the scar upon my neck, quite possibly he wanted me to tell when I was ready. Or he just didn't want to ask at all, the first option was the most likely. When I actually thought about it, I realized that this man stayed with me for three days, waiting for me to wake up. And from what I could see, we were in Vale, what was he waiting for? What did he want from me?

As we continued, behind me, another noise sounded. One of twin rolling wheels, a suitcase, pulled by my left arm. It contained my entire suit of armor, taking three men to actually carry it off of me and put it inside the suitcase. To me however, it was as light as the case itself. Luckily, it was about half intact, the enhancements were also perfectly fine, I had to thank whatever god was out there for that. Now if only there was someone who could actually fix this problem of mine.

Entering the man office, Qrow immediately turned and headed for the front door, light shining from the double glass doors. As I followed, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A man, hiding within the corner of the room, away from the darkness. I could catch almost nothing about him, save for one thing, he had no right arm. Smoke, was he following me? Where was his doctor's uniform? Something about him didn't quite sit right with me, either he was following me, or waiting for something from me.

Either way, I wasn't keen to find out. Following Qrow, I left the building, and into the light. Covering my eyes, the sun blinded me slightly, a hand rising to cover my eyes. Noise, hundreds of noises flooded my eardrums. Cars, people, everything that sounded like a busy city. But as the light faded, so did the noise, the light allowing me to lower my arm, the sights of the city mine to behold. The city was beautiful in a sense, architecture a mixture of both modern and old. Cars flying down paved roads, people rushing on sidewalks towards nowhere, buildings rising high, but none I would consider a skyscraper, not even the hospital behind us.

I watched as city move as if it were a living being. A few people staring at me slightly, not seriously surprising considering that I stood about two feet higher than most people, and a lot bigger than anyone I have come across. I didn't take offense when faceless people stared me with slight wonder and amazement. But those looks passed with time, my face becoming nothing more than a faded memory.

Qrow began to move then, weaving into the crowd with ease, continuing with them on the path to nowhere. I followed, but not as gracefully, bumping into a few people, while others accidently hit my suitcase slightly. One rather young individual did it on purpose, but with a stern look and low growl, he quickly apologized and ran to join a group of similar peers. The juvenile better have not damaged my armor, lest he expect me in the night.

As I followed Qrow's hooded form, he suddenly turned from the crowd, and towards a café. A few tables and chairs sitting along the outside of the building as outdoor seating, a few people occupying the area. Qrow quickly found a seat, pulling the metal chair slightly and sitting on one side of a rather small table, motioning for me to join him. Following in his wake, I sat, uncomfortably, in the other metal chair, on the opposite side of Qrow. The man's aura had changed as we walked, as we communicated, he was no longer carefree as I had once pictured him, changed into something serious. Before he could speak however, a woman approached the table. At first, nothing seemed off about her appearance, which was until she turned to walk towards us. She had a tail! Something along the lines of a large dog tail that was seemingly attached to her backside. What was this, Alice in Wonderland? There have been hybrid species before but nothing along the lines of human-animal hybrids. There had been sightings of werewolves among the Freelancers but nothing along the lines of this.

Before I regained my senses, Qrow had seemingly ordered something from the woman. Done with the hooded man, she turned to me, asking if I had wanted anything. But obviously without that ability, Qrow had answered for me, just ordering a black coffee. Luckily he was spot on upon what I wanted. After the woman had left, Qrow stared at me with a slight intensity, as if judging me without any words. What was he looking for? Disregarding this, I nodded towards the woman, asking what was with her tail without speaking. And as if I was surprised, Qrow caught my gaze, and quickly answered my question. "She is a Faunus, a human-animal hybrid. They are the minority in this world, you will come to see it. Adam was also a Faunus, part of the White Fang, a terrorist group dedicated to reduce the human race to nothing. Like I said, a good heart with bad intentions. Now…Augusta, what do you plan to do with your time here?"

He handed me the tablet once more, but I didn't need it, only tilting my head slightly, questioning in look. Qrow in which quickly answered, "what are you going to be doing here? You have skill in combat; I would have that seen to good use. I realize that wherever you are from, you need to get back to. But while you are here, if you intend to stay for a while, I would like you to serve the greater good."

I typed quickly, already knowing the point that Qrow was trying to make. "You want me to be a hunter."

"Yes. I have a friend who runs an academy to train hunters and huntresses. He can help get you home, but he may also need you help in securing peace in this world."

"Securing peace?"

"This world, although it is in a time of peace, it may not be soon. We need warriors to lead the front lines against the new threats that are coming."

"What new threats, what aren't you telling me?"

"I even don't know. I want you to help us Augusta, I want you to join us. Help us in any way you possibly can. Can I count upon you to do this for me?"

"…No promises."

"Good enough."

Qrow took the tablet from me slightly forcefully, tapping into it rapidly before sticking it inside his coat once more. Turning to me with a softer gaze, the woman then coming back and handing us our drinks, Qrow paying her with some type of card, telling her to keep the change before turning her away turning to me once more. "I will send you towards the airport on this side of the city, the friend I told you about will meet you there. His name is Ozpin, and be thankful that he is meeting you in person. He just got free from meeting my niece, Ruby. He will meet you tomorrow at the airport."

Sitting up suddenly, Qrow held his drink within his left hand. Turning then towards the crowd behind me, he spoke softly, as if weary if others were listening. "I hope that you do make the right decision, your fate is an important one. That I can already know. Make the right choice, join us, you won't regret it. I hope we meet again; it's been nice traveling with you Augusta. See you soon."

With that, Qrow blended into the crowd seamlessly, easily fitting into the moving wave of people. And before I knew it, he vanished from sight, his black hood gone in the midst of endless, faceless people. Leaving me alone, sitting with a cup of untouched coffee, in an unknown city. Looking towards the table, I saw a small note, stuck to the front of the furniture. Ripping it then off of the table, it showed only two things. One was an address, probably to the airport, the second was an arrow, pointing towards the right, and the words below it spread an ominous message, 'don't let him follow you'.

Looking towards the arrow, I quickly saw who Qrow was talking about. I didn't know how I didn't notice him before, he seemed to almost blend into the shadow, he let me see him. If I didn't notice him before that was the only reason why I could see him now. He was of average height, skin as pale as the moon that floated over this world. His eyes however darker than the blackest night, not difference between the color of his pupil and iris. Lips were stuck in a frowning expression, his aura dangerous and violent, but yet contained behind something, like it was bottled up beneath his skin. Hair was a mess standing up and waved backwards, like it was the same as if woke up and left it the way it was, the only thing separating it from bed-head was a large white streak in his hair that ran upwards on the right side of his hair. He wore something that belonged in an elder age, a leather vest, adorned with several metal buckles. Underneath that, he wore a long-sleeve dark shirt, dark jeans held up by a black belt, and dark brown leather shoes. In his hand, he held a blade of some kind, a switch knife, something that a barber would have held. It gleamed in the sunlight, a beautiful piece of metal, the grip ordained with different designs etched upon it.

Was the man following us? When did Qrow notice him if I couldn't. In any case, if the man was dangerous, then I should probably heed Qrow's word. Even if my trust in the man is fading with every second I thought upon what the man was saying. But with no time to contemplate upon what he had said, I left the table, grabbing the suitcase and headed into the crowd. Watching as the man who had been supposedly following us, went back into the shadow, once again leaving my sight. I held the note tightly, following towards the address. Not sure on just what this Ozpin was going to offer me, but at this point, what choice do I have?

**A/N: Remember those two OCs, they will become important. Plus, I want to see if anyone can guess who they are. I put enough clues as to who they are. But just to add one more, they are both from movies of the horror genre, one definitely more than the other. I think it would be cool to see if anyone can guess, on the next chapter, if a lot of people guess, I might just say who they are and congratulate those who got it right. But alright...I'll see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.7

One hour later, I sat upon one of the many benches in the bustling airport. People moving about me in a furious and unrelenting pace. Hundreds upon thousands of faceless individuals, each going seemingly nowhere. Moving around my form as if I were only an obstruction within their daily lives. Only few taking notice of my massive form before moving on, becoming nothing more than a distant memory. I looked out a massive window, multiple airships resembling Hornets moving in and out of the platforms in a furious fashion. I sat alone upon a bench, people easily wanting to get away from me, maybe I smelled, I certainly didn't look very imposing in this…outfit.

But in any case that was for the best, I didn't want any of these people remembering my face, the hoodie did not want to hide the majority of my face, no matter how far I pulled it down. The jeans and shoes also becoming increasingly uncomfortable, I just really missed my old armor by this point, looking at the suitcase in slight sorrow knowing that it would not be functioning at any time soon. I really, really hoped someone could fix this problem of mine. I don't know how long I could go without feeling its cold embrace upon my skin, the power rushing through my veins with it. Even though I was strong now, I was not half the man I could be without the armor, the protection made specifically for my body and mine alone.

The more I thought upon it, the more I thought it was slightly best that my armor was broken for now. I was running my luck dry by using those enhancements over and over again, the risk of death growing ever and ever closer with each usage. If Delta was still with me he could express how close I was to death each and every time. So, for now at the very least, it was for the best that I didn't run the enhancements ragged. Lest they end up killing me one day.

Hours passed by, the sun rising and falling across the sky slowly, turning the once-blue overhang into an orange haze. The sun gone behind the clouds, hidden behind the large tufts of white. A few parts of the broken moon began to appear as well, none of the residents of this city taking notice of this change. So it must be normal, or had been around for a while to have this sort of lasting effect upon the populace. I still have yet to come across a library, even going to this place. It took me a while to even ask directions to get here, the simple arrow from Qrow wasn't really enough.

Speaking of the last direction from Qrow, the man he told me to watch out for, he had been absent since his first appearance at the alley. I really hoped that it would be the last time I would be seeing the man, I didn't want a confrontation without my armor intact. I could fight, but this Aura within people, not to mention their strange weaponry, demonstrated by Adam, I barely survived a fight with a highly trained warrior with my armor on, I didn't want to know what would happen without.

And even if I fixed the armor, I wasn't even sure if that would cut it. It was cut through like butter against Adam, who isn't to say another could do the same. My armor needed an upgrade, either by durability, or pure strength. I wasn't even sure where I would get that. Then was the problem of a weapon, sure, I could acquire a good pistol or a sword. But I needed something else, something familiar. My Brute Shot came to mind, the merciless weapon taking the lives of many. Although the weapon felt…right within my arms, it brought with it some rather unsavory memories. But when push comes to shove, I needed that weapon, it was the only that came to mind, the only one that could serve me and me alone. Alright, list completed, upgrade and fix my armor, then get my weapon back, simple.

Time seemed to pass at a rapid rate, the sun now gone from the once bright sky, now hidden behind the horizon, turning the sky a dark color. The stars out in full effect, along with the broken moon, somehow shining brightly against the dark canvas it was set upon. Airships, now leaving at a slightly slower rate, silence emanating from every area in which I sat. The once masses of faceless people gone from view, not even staff along this area of the airport. It was slightly eerie actually, although I knew that there were people here, it just seemed…empty. I only wished that this Ozpin could have met me today, would have saved a lot of time, rather than just sitting here. Bored even within my own mind. Well, what else could I do? I sighed heavily, knowing that this was stupid before even starting. Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall…ninety-nine bottles of-what the fuck am I doing here?

Standing upwards, I began to pace the room with heavy footsteps. God I am going insane just standing here, can't someone just try to mug me or something? Give me something to do rather than just sit here in my own misery. Pulling my arms back and popping a few bones, I heard something else while making the noise, a displacement of air. Turning back, I tried to see what had moved, but at seen nothing, I turned back to my pacing for only a second when I realized what had truly happened. Whipping back wildly, my armor, the suitcase, it was missing. Looking around with a fury, I tried to spot the thief, but finding nothing in sight. But at turning only a fraction of a degree, a man seemingly vanished into view. It was the same man who I had seen in the alley, flipping open and closing his blade. He looked at me with uncaring, cold eyes, distant from reality almost. He spoke cleanly, a light British accent sounding with his voice. "Ms. Fall would like to see you. Along with the fact that your armor is within my grasp, Ms. Fall has specifically said she would like to talk…about Qrow. He is not the man you think he is. Do you accept?"

Growling slightly, I tried in vain to show dominance over the man, but the more threatening my aura sounded. The less he seemed to care. "Please Augusta; I have a schedule to keep. I promise you, no harm shall come to you, or the armor. Ms. Fall would only like to talk, you will be back before Ozpin arrives. I have been watching you since you have arrived with Qrow, the man was…unlucky to be traveling with you. No offense but you are not the most stealthy thing, Qrow could probably be hidden on his own but not with you. That I thank you for. Now, if you please, take my hand."

Great, this man not only had my armor, but…he knew something about Qrow. Or rather, this Fall person. Maybe he or she can shed some light upon what he wants from me, even who this Ozpin person is. In any case, I still need that armor, and the only way I am getting it is from this man. The man reached out towards me with his free hand, the other increasing in pace with the closing and opening of the blade. Taking then his hand with a firm grip, I felt a warmth pass through my body, immediately followed by a biting cold, like I had been thrown into a freezer. The world around us morphed, the airport moving and contorting in unimaginable ways. Even the man infront of me started to bend and move in ways it shouldn't be humanly possible, in truth I almost threw up at the sight of it. But as the contorting stopped, the world started to become something else. The airport becoming something else, large in scale and filled with different cases and containers, airships also lining the place. It was a warehouse of some type, the both of us now standing within the center of the place. People moved through the area, wearing some type of uniform, complete with a mask that hid the majority of the upper part of their face. Carrying everything from briefcases to machine guns, what was this?

The man infront of me turned to his right, towards a more open part of the warehouse. Following his gaze, I saw two people coming towards us. One was a male of average height, orange hair that covered his right eye, lightly tanned skin, wearing a large white trench coat, and a hat that was fixed upon the top of his head. A cane held within his right hand, not even being used for walking, only twirling it around in his hand. Talking to the other with him with seemingly slight worry, pointing towards us slightly, we were the topic of the conversation for sure, but for what? The other was a woman, commanding in presence, a strut that could hypnotize a regular man. She wore a long flame colored dress, heels clicking and echoing even in his busy setting. Hair darker than the night and eyes brighter than flame. She…she was the commander of whatever this was, but what did she want with me?

The two approached, the woman instantly turning to the man who brought me here, her voice calm and soothing, but commanding and almost threatening at the same time. "Argum, you may leave us."

The man now known as Argum bowed, saying something along the lines of 'yes Ms. Fall' and seemingly vanished from view. Disappearing within a blink, gone without a trace. Great, first gun-swords and then teleporting men, what's going on? Where is the science in this world!

The other man seemingly observed my reaction as Argum vanished, shaking his head slowly with a disappointed gaze. "You sure this is the guy?"

"Yes, he is the one. Hello Augusta, my name is Cinder Fall. This is Roman Torchwick, we have been watching you for a while now. Ever since your involvement with Adam. We forgive you for that by the way. I already know about your…disability, but I do not need you to speak, only to listen. Follow me, Roman, make sure Smoke gets the armor ready by the time I am done."

Smoke? The 'doctor'? They have been watching me, even under Qrow's nose. Who were these people, what is their involvement with the White Fang, just what was going on here? This is one of the times where I wish I could speak again. As Cinder finished her sentence, Roman nodded, glaring at me slightly before moving into one of the more deeper parts of the warehouse, moving easily into the crowd of people before disappearing from view.

Cinder turned to me, crossing her arms and leaning upon a hip. Drawing a deep breath before beginning. "I know you must have a lot of questions, but please, save them until after I am done."

I nodded, in reality, all I wanted was my armor back, from whatever they were doing to it. But if I had to hear whatever proposal they had for me in order to get it, then that is what I would have to suffer. And if it came to fighting out of this place, I just may have to do so. But as she began to speak, it became less and less clear what her end game was. "Qrow, he didn't tell you much about his line of work did he? I am willing to bet that he told you that he was a hunter, one who protects the innocent and fights evil, and I right? Good, he told you of how they fight those who would harm their people, warriors or mercenaries in a sense-."

"_More like a mercenary force. Just we aren't paid."_

"Did he also tell you of how this world is now in a time of peace, and that they are the peacekeepers of this world-?"

"_Ones that hunt Grimm, protect the innocent, harm the unjust."_

"I can tell you of how that was a lie. Qrow told you of how they protect the innocent, of how they keep the peace. But why are they here, if the world is already in a state of peace-?"

"_This world, although in a state of peace, may not be soon."_

"Ah, he warned you of a coming threat. Let me tell you Augusta, that threat, it has always existed. There are four major kingdoms within this world, always at each other's throats, always waiting, plotting. Tell me, if the world is in a state of peace, why would we need hunters and huntresses? Why would we need thousands of men and women, training to protect a peace that has been in place for more than eighty years? They are weapons Augusta, nothing more. They are not training them for peace but to shed blood.

"They want war, they want nothing more than to practice the ways they have been taught in. A war is coming soon, one that will change the world. My place in this, is to save this world. My place, is to place the world under one banner, to save the world from itself. You may not trust me, you most likely do not believe me. And I don't expect you to, just, when you go to Beacon, look at it with a wider view. It is not a school, it is a military camp. Wait here, Smoke will be here soon with your armor."

She turned to leave, my mind going haywire from what she had said. Was Qrow just a soldier, just recruiting me for this war of his? Then, isn't that what Cinder is doing, just wanting to use me, just like everyone else! What did she want from me, what did any of them want with me! Grabbing her shoulder with a force, I turned her around violently, gazing into her eyes with anger. Cinder only smirked, placing a hand along my cheek, a slight singe coming from the touch. "What I want Augusta, is for you to see the truth in this world. And make the right decision. Go to Beacon, and if what I had said is wrong, then join their 'noble' cause. But if you see what I see, if you see with a broader view, then come back. I will accept you with open arms. I know of how you are lost, Smoke and Argum have overheard some of your conversation with Qrow and put together the pieces. And I will tell you, if you do help us, after all of this is over, we will help you get back home. Go now, observe and learn, see what I see. I hope to see you again Augusta, it would be a shame to see you on the wrong side of this."

She turned slowly, walking away then and fading into the mass of people. Making sure her hips were moving like clockwork. Her body fading into the dark, a flame absorbed by the shadow. Meanwhile, my mind was still going into overdrive. They both seemingly just want my power, but what if Cinder was right? It wasn't like Qrow told me much of anything, in fact if Cinder was right in what she had told me, then she had told me more than Qrow ever did. No, I shouldn't turn against him yet, let me see what this Beacon has to offer, then I will decide. And if they can repair my armor from what state it was in, then they might be able to get me home.

Before the thought even finished, I heard a rather peculiar noise coming closer towards me. A rather loud squeaking noise that echoed through the building. Turning towards it, I saw a man, dragging along something rather large, a suit of white armor, attached to a gurney. It was laid out as if a person was still within, strapped to it with velcro pads. It looked like the day I first received it, no marks, scratches or even the large gash that came with Adam's blade across my chest. It also looked, slightly bigger, as if the metal was reworked, hardened. As the gurney stopped infront of me, I got a better look at the man, and before I could even make a gesture towards something of thanks, the man looked up with a large smile upon his face, Smoke. Still as dirty as ever but without the lab coat, instead he wore a black undershirt and a jean jacket that had cut off sleeves, along with that were blue jeans and black combat boots. There were three things that caught my attention though, one, a rather large shotgun was attached to his back. Two, a strange looking chainsaw was attached to his side, instead of a regular handle; it seemed hollowed out, as if it fit into some contraption. The third, his missing hand was now replaced with a metal gauntlet, moving and turning as if it were his own flesh and blood. An amazing feat of engineering.

He gestured towards the armor, moving around it and scratching the back of his head with the gauntlet, speaking very fast and yet fluently. "The armor was very damaged and broken in multiple places, but they gave me enough time. I worked with the armor back to its original state, reinforced it with very strong metal we acquired from Vacuo, your armor should be a lot stronger now. Able to take more than just one sword hit before breaking. I actually outdid myself on that part, you should be able to take a full hit from a Goliath and still be able to walk off…oh yeah, you don't know what those are. Whatever, you'll find out. I saw some rather interesting software inside the armor, and it seemed very…incomplete, it actually looked fatal in some places. You should be able to access that a lot easier now, I removed some hardware that didn't need to be there and increased the ones that activated…whatever it does, except for one, I didn't have time to work on that one. But this is what I could do, yah like it?"

I…couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did this man with really only about fifteen minutes fix my armor to new and enhance my enhancements? Might want to be weary of using those now. But if he is right, if he did remove the risk of using those without death, god how could I thank him? I was seriously risking a lot using those with that factor, but now with it removed, oh boy. I nodded towards Smoke, running my hands along the armor slowly. He laughed slightly before turning to me once more. "Sorry for lying to you back at the hospital, had to keep an eye on you. Hope you make the right decision. And if you do turn choose the other team, don't expect to win against me. I know your armor. It's not a threat, you don't owe us anything, just know who you are choosing and who can help you in return. Good luck with the memory thing by the way, that's gotta suck. Argum, bring him back and make sure he has enough time to put on the armor."

"Already upon it Smoke."

Before I could even turn to face Argum, the world around me distorted. Smoke, my armor, everything bending and contorting into one blur, colors intermingling with each other in ways they should not be. And thankfully before I could upchuck my lunch, the blur subsided and turned into the airport in which I was taken. The first thing I noticed was that time hadn't changed, I expected the sun to at least be over the horizon by now, I guess I misjudged the time. The second thing was my armor, it was situated along the bench that I once sat upon, spread out in multiple pieces, unlike the singular form that was upon the gurney. Just as beautiful as the day I was given it.

I turned slightly, my expression slightly angered, for I was not able to ask any questions about their intentions. The people I could trust diminishing by the moment. I didn't even know if Qrow could be trusted by now, what Cinder said, it did make slight sense. I will still go to Beacon, it is too early to judge anyone right now.

Finding Argum standing behind me, his hand was outstretched, holding some form of flat square. It looked like some form of small screen, the outline of it glowing a sky blue. Argum spoke with no emotion, as if he had been practicing the same speech for an eternity. "Place this upon the slot on your helmet that attaches to your neck, it will allow your ability to speak to return."

I grabbed my helmet before the sentence could finish. He couldn't be serious, they were giving me my speech back? Heh, like they don't expect me to owe them. But like hell I do, they are doing this for me, I am doing nothing for them in the foreseeable future.

Stopping before I put the helmet on, I gazed into the golden visor, the reflection showing a man who had experienced horrors of unlike any other, but lived and came out something else. For a moment, I swore I saw another, one upon my shoulder. Dismissing it, I quickly took off my jacket, and slowly placed the helmet over my head, it fitting easily over my head. Behind my shoulder, I saw Argum's head turn slightly at the showing of my mark. No doubt he was going to research it later, good luck in finding something about it, it only holds meaning to me. And a meaning that I wish I could forget.

Slowly but surely, I put the rest of the armor upon my body, all pieces fitting into place, a few metallic sounds coming from latching pieces together. Before I knew it, I returned to my past form, the pale white armor covering every inch of my body. But it seemed slightly bigger, the shoulders broader, and chest plate heavier than usual. Maybe it was the metal Smoke reinforced it with. Remembering Argum's gift, I ran my fingers along my neck, and sure enough found a slot in the shape of a small square. Turning back to the man next to me, his hand still held the gift. Taking it carefully, I placed it into the slot, it easily fitting in and whirling to life. Pressing a button along my wrist, my H.U.D. came to life. Everything was the same, every detail, every code, but yet it was better, faster. And like Smoke said, the armor enhancements read that it increased efficiency by over one-hundred percent, it was as if I still held an A.I. within me. Expect for one, and of course, it was the Time Distortion unit. It had to be that one.

But then, something caught my eye along the H.U.D. a small window reading 'activate speech unit'. I guess it was time to see if this thing worked. Activating the window, several things within my armor whirled in artificial life, most of the noise coming from the object near my neck. As the whirling died, the window changed to 'speech unit active' and Argum began to speak. "Smoke said the thing would read your vocal cords, which ones activating when and transmit through that what your are saying. He did not go into specifics, but did say it would have to go through some elder hardware, said it was nothing to worry 'bout. The man understands machines in ways no one else could. Now, if you ever want to return to us, or just talk. Meet back here at midnight, I will know if you are here or not and I cannot go into Beacon, but here I can teleport you back into the base. Now before I go, Smoke will want to know if the vocal box is working, speak."

It was funny, I had almost forgotten how to. The first couple of times I tried, only a jumble of noises came from the box. But as I tried over and over again, it began to make words. And the more words came, the more fearful I came. There was no way, there was no way in hell. The voice that was coming through the box, it was one very, very familiar to me. But after trying for a few minutes, I finally got a sentence to leave the box, and it horrified me in ways I could not explain. I actually had to stop myself from lashing out in anger, only gritting my teeth to the point of them breaking. "Thank you."

As I spoke those two words through the box, the horror that spread through my system reached a peak. The voice…it was of Sigma.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.8

For the majority of my life, I would consider myself a quiet person. That was even before the injury. I never really talked to any of the Freelancers besides Washington, York, and Carolina on occasion. Not to say that the others were bad people, some of them were, but I was never a talker. My actions mainly spoke for me. But this is the only point in my life, where I was truly silent.

Even after the injury, I spoke through growls and gestures, trying in my best way to converse with my team. But now, I didn't even want to do that, for fear of hearing his voice. Yes, fear, the only thing I fear in the universe is inside my own head. I never could have guessed that the elder hardware the voice box had to go through was what was left of the A.I. fragments. Especially that one.

Sigma, out of all of them, why him? I would have been fine with Delta, hell I would have been fine with Theta! At least the child-like voice wouldn't cause me to crawl into this mental hole. The choice, the ability to finally speak, and he still has the ability to put me down. The ability to keep me silent. Why, why does it have to be him!

I placed both hands upon my helmet, looking down upon the ground, watching hundreds of pairs of shoes pass through my vision. It had been a while since Argum's departure, I didn't sleep. How could I, that…thing ruined what was left of my life. How could I even think with the remnant of that being now my voice is beyond me. I guess my ability to speak might have to be put on hold for a while until I can figure out a way to get someone else's voice besides his, anyone's but his.

Looking upwards, I stared into the airport once more. Just like yesterday, it was high in activity, plenty of people moving everywhere in my line of sight. Everyone another faceless figure, ever since Argum's departure, people have begun moving through this place like clockwork. Every hour the place increased with people. But yet, no sign of Ozpin, not like I would be able to notice him if I caught sight of him. But still, didn't Qrow state that he would be here today? The man had better show up soon, I am starting to get a little agitated.

But then again, would the man be able to recognize me? Qrow might have told him that I wouldn't be in the armor. But then if he sees the armor and Qrow said that it was broken, how do I explain how an unfixable armor was fixed? God this lie is just falling apart around me! Maybe he won't ask? Yeah let's just pray for-. "Augusta isn't it?"

That voice, there was no way, how could he? I stood up suddenly, reading myself and turning around violently. Without thinking my hand lashed out, grabbing a neck. It couldn't be, how could Washington be here-…that isn't Washington. The man looked at me with a slightly raised eyebrow, seemingly unaffected that my large hand was wrapped around his neck, acting as if it was only an inconvenience. He was the same height as Wash, same build, I have seen the man without the helmet multiple times and his face and hair, they both looked the same almost. But something was different about this man, he projected an air of authority, calm, and seriousness. While Washington on the other hand was far from that, before the incident. He wore shaded spectacles that hung below his eyes slightly, a dark-green scarf with a cross emblem on it. Along with that was a black suit over a black vest, a green undershirt underneath, dark green pants, and black shoes. Formal was the one word that totally described his look.

Releasing the man, I shook my head slightly, waving my arms and trying my best to say sorry without speaking. And somehow, the man understood, nodding his own head slightly and handing me something. Looking down, I noticed in his right hand, he held a cane, maybe for support but the man did not seem like he needed it. In his left, he held a tablet, finally something that could project my voice besides that box. The man looked me over slightly before speaking, his voice calm, talking as if what had transpired never happened. "Augusta I assume? My name is Ozpin, Qrow sent me to help you. Before we begin, may I ask what was that?"

Quickly searching and finding the app that allowed me the speak, the same as Qrow's, I quickly typed into it. "Your voice, reminded me of a man I once knew. Someone I didn't know I could trust or not, it was a reflex, I am sorry."

"Apology accepted. Next time though think before you act. Now, Qrow specified that you need to find a way home. Wherever are you trying to go?"

"Far, but before I leave I need a piece of my armor fixed. It will allow me to get back. I can't do it alone."

Not entirely a lie, then at the same time it wasn't the entire truth, it was sufficient enough. A lie that Ozpin seemed to accept, nodding at the end of my sentence. "Speaking of armor, wasn't yours broken?"

"I found a man who could fix it."

Also not entirely a lie, Ozpin also seeming to accept this truth nodded once more, but this time leaving his eyes closed slightly longer than usual. Maybe he was starting to be a bit more distrustful, I might want to watch myself. Ozpin turned to me, his look now slightly more serious, if it could be. "If the man could fix your armor, why not that piece?"

"It is a lot more complicated than the others, it is even beyond my understanding. That is why I need help."

"Augusta, I am going to make you a deal-."

Ozpin moved closer to the window covering the majority of the wall, watching as the airships moved back and forth across the sky. "I will help you in your endeavor, but I need you to do something for me. I run a school, as you know. Training some of the greatest warriors in the world. Qrow says you have skill, and for him to say that you must be a great warrior. I want you to join my academy, to help us for a while, and in return, I will help you in returning home."

"How long would I be in your school?"

"Four years."

"Four years! You have to be kidding me!"

"I am afraid not Augusta, you see, I know you have no prior knowledge to this world. How long do you think you would make it if I left you here? A month, maybe three? The truth is Augusta, you need us more than I need you. I am accepting you into my school, and offering to help you on Qrow's word. But in return, you need to be the best student that you can be, to help my school grow, along with our ranks to protect and serve. It is your choice, follow me if you accept."

The audacity of this man, how dare he threaten me like this. Who does he think he is? However, as much as I don't like what he said, it is true. No one else will truly take me in, Cinder still wants me to visit this place, to see what this Beacon truly is. So, for now, I will grit my teeth and bare it, for his sake he best not speak to me like that again.

Ozpin left, going deeper into the airport, leaving his tablet behind, he knew I was going to follow, he was counting on it. So, very, very reluctantly, I followed in his wake. Going through the airport with relative ease, the people around me moving like water to a stone. Eventually, I found myself going through a hallway to an airship, much like those that civilian airports use to allow passengers on their planes. Following in his wake, we eventually entered what seemed to be the entrance of a rather large airship. Two men scanning us slightly with metal detectors before allowing us onto the ship. The ship was spacious, already accommodating a large number of people. Mainly all young, some equipped with weapons strapped along their backs. Were they all going to Beacon as well? My thoughts seemed to be confirmed as several of them recognized Ozpin, pointing to him slightly and speaking in hushed tones. Saying things like 'headmaster' and 'principal', then noticing me, they quickly turned around, going back to their conversations.

I turned to Ozpin slightly, but before I could even type into the tablet, the man took it from me, sticking it into his vest and speaking in a low voice. "It will be a while before we arrive at Beacon, for now just enjoy the ride. When we get there, a upper class student will give you a campus tour, tomorrow will be the initiation day. You will compete with a large number of other students for a spot in this year. Yes Augusta, although Qrow's word does hold sway over me, I want to see what you can do for myself. If you cannot pass the test like the rest of the up and coming hunters and huntresses, you don't deserve to be in my school. Just think about it as my evaluation of your skills, more will be explained on the day of. For now, just enjoy the ride, we will be at Beacon soon."

The flight was in a word, extensive. It consisting of mainly my growling at others to keep them at bay, most coming to ask why I boarded the airship with the headmaster of the academy. The few that were smart backed off after the first encounter, those that weren't so quickly discovered the vast difference in size between the two of us and backed off and quickly as possible. But besides that, the ride was pretty smooth. Unlike that of the airships that the Freelancer organization owned, always bumpy. I would have told no one, not even Washington, but I sometimes almost got sick on some of those rides. Sure, I am comfortable with dropping from orbit in a metal pod hurling towards earth at a high velocity, but put me on a simple airship for an extended period of time, and I will have to hold my stomach.

But as we docked upon what was seemingly a cliff, upon closer inspection it was shown to be a large stone bridge-like dock, I quickly evacuated the ship. Careless as I had to push others out of my way in order to reach fresh air. Breathing slightly heavily, I caught sight of Beacon academy, and it was impressive. I didn't really know how I didn't notice it before, if I was just lost in my own thoughts or just ignorant. The place was massive, seemingly stretching on for miles, it would take me a while to get used to moving around the place. The pathways were made of cobblestone, yet handles of metal were along some steps, along with light posts that lined most of the paths. Even the massive tower that stood near the middle of the place seemed to give off an old feel. Like this place had been around for a very long time. But yet it held something futuristic about it, it was like a mix of old and new, of memories that shouldn't be clashing but yet it worked. It was beautiful in a way.

As faceless individuals passed by at a significantly slower rate, signaling the emptying of the airship, I quickly found someone's hand upon my shoulder. Looking behind me, it was of Ozpin, the man reaching upwards to get to the joint. But at getting my attention, his hand moved away from the armor, turning towards the massive tower up ahead. "This is Beacon, impressive, is it not?"

I nodded in response, still observing the area around me. Watching as seemingly hundreds of people passed by me, wielding weapons between swords to boomerangs. But what really caught my eye was the number of people, if it really was a time of peace, why the massive number of hunters and huntresses? A question for another time.

As Ozpin accepted my response, he moved forward slightly and turned around to face me, his cane held lightly in his left hand. "I know it will be a difficult adjustment and time for you to spend four years here. I realize you might hold some hatred for me. But let me be clear Augusta, you hold power, a lot of it if Qrow says you are skilled. And I wish for that to be put to use. To the betterment of mankind, the protection of the innocent. I would hate for all that potential to be wasted. And in return for you protecting the innocent, and serving this school, we will fix that piece of armor of yours, that I promise. Do we have an agreement?"

He stuck out his right hand, looking for a shake, an invisible bond upon the promise that he made. Hm, it's not like I have any other choice right now. Taking his hand with a firm shake, Ozpin nodded at our hands leaving, turning behind him and looking around the area with a slightly confused look. "Now since you are just joining my school you will being as a first year, and to help you get around I have assigned a guide to show you around the school for today. But where-ah, there she is."

Looking past Ozpin, I quickly found who he was talking about, a girl now rushing towards us at a high speed. She was a small girl, barely half my height, but she compensated with two pairs of long, brown bunny ears. A Faunus, apparently they are more common than I thought. She also had long brown hair and brown eyes, almost the same shade as her ears were. She also wore a brown vest, cutting off near the stomach, but still held long sleeves, a light brown in color. She wore gold plated armor around her shoulders, wrists, waist, toes, and near the top of her legs, the shoulder plates more pointed than the others. She also wore a black undershirt, a pair of black leggings, and a symbol along her right breast, a patchwork heart, strange.

The girl eventually caught up to us, huffing and breathing as if she had just ran three miles. "Sorry sir, just ran the entire length of the school to get here."

Color me impressed. Ozpin nodded, patting the girls shoulder slightly as she stood tall, still breathing a bit heavy. "It's fine Velvet, you made it on time. Velvet, meet Augusta, Augusta this is Velvet Scarlatina, she will be your guide for today. Now Augusta, behave and listen to what Velvet has to say. If you need me just contact me on your scroll, I will see you soon."

With that, the sage-like man turned and left the dock, his cane hitting the ground with every odd step. As the elder left, I turned to the small Faunus near me. My head turning slightly as she began fumbling around her armor, seemingly searching for something until she gasped rather loudly, pulling something from behind her. It was a tablet…wait, are those the scrolls? She held it to me rather shyly, and began to speak a bit more softly. As she did so I just noticed a rather large Australian accent present, weird. "This is yours; it only has Ozpin's number for now. Actually I will add mine, I don't want you to get lost or anything…yeah. Oh, and it has the speech thing, Ozpin already told me of your disability. And don't worry, I won't judge, my partner actually doesn't speak that much. Anyway, let's go."

With that she quickly handed me the scroll and began walking towards the large tower in the center of the place. Hastily finding a clip along the back of the scroll and attaching it to the backside of my waist, I followed the small girl.

The school was expansive to put it lightly. It took all of my mind to process every detail that Velvet gave to me. She was also a shy girl, I guess not very comfortable with a seven foot man in heavy armor that followed her every step. So she spoke lightly, causing me to have to ask her to repeat some things. The place held a gym, fighting square, larger than all fucking hell cafeteria, armory, forge, a massive dorm complex, and that wasn't even going into the classroom areas. It would take a while to get around this place, even the Freelancer headquarters didn't seem this complex or out of order. But, somehow Velvet seemed to know the place by heart. And now we stood in the entrance to the cafeteria, my mouth almost agape as to how big this place was.

Following Velvet, I continued to notice the amount of people looking at me. Stares of wonder and fright. They were both awed and terrified by my very form. If they only knew what used to lurk beneath the white armor. The beast that dwelled within.

Disregarding this thought, and of the stares around me, I followed Velvet deeper and deeper into this…horrifying abyss. She trying to convey some message of the food being very diverse-is that a bloody swordfish! What budget does this school run on to buy fully cooked pig? Is that boy really trying to eat a full watermelon!

Removing my sight from such a strange spectacle, I continued to follow Velvet out of the cafeteria, thankful I didn't have to witness what the boy was going to do. But eventually removing this thought, I quickly began following Velvet again, as she began to pick up speed. She also began saying something but I couldn't really make it out until we started approaching a group of people, I guessed they were friends of hers until I heard the word 'team'. Looking forward at the approach, there were three other people waiting for us. Teams of four, efficient, builds teamwork and a bond between others, even if it is slightly forced. But it is better than some being left alone, sometimes loneliness is a dangerous thing, I should know.

Before I was introduced to the group, by the way Velvet was slightly dragging me I was sure I was going to, I tried to get as much as I could out of them. The first was a man almost as tall as me, only off by a few inches, surprising considering I'm also a highly modified super soldier. The man was also as big as he was tall, similar to my build actually, tan, very oriental looking in the face and hair, dark in both, and hair cut close to his skull. He wore a short-sleeve, light green robe draped over one shoulder, held together by a brown belt. Brown pants and black-green boots, light green bracers, and a five layer sode which extended well past his shoulder. He seemed to be the second of the trio to be holding a weapon, his being a massive greatsword, gold on the bladed end that ran down the entire length of the blade, and an orange color on the dull side, a barb-like hook ended the far side of the blade. It seemed to be a very heavy weapon, not very surprising that this man could easily wield it though, but where was the gun function on it; everyone seemed to have something like that?

Moving on, I went to the second male of the group. He was a very dark-skinned man, covered in scars that ran up his arms and some lined his face, from battle or from something else, I couldn't tell. His hair was a burning red color, messy and falling across his face. He wore a zipped up orange vest, black jeans, sneakers, long black gloves, and a long belt in which multiple pouches were attached to. His weapon of choice seemed to be a pair of greaves with blades attached to them, running down his arms, he could be using them with some form of martial arts. What really caught my attention though were his eyes, pure white, was he blind? Possibly, but to fight foes like Grimm while having such a major disability, seems we have something in common.

The last, and second woman of the group seemed to be the one in charge by the way she was talking to the others. She wasn't near as tall, or as big as the other males, but seemed to have a more dominating presence around her. She held pale skin and short brown hair, waving down one side of her face, changing shades of brown as it did so. She wore a light brown colored long shirt with a similarly colored corset, dark brown trousers, and a black belt with golden spikes. Upon that she wore more and more accessories that I couldn't even begin to go into detail of, like a walking fashion department gone wrong. Beyond that she also wore a thick pair of sunglasses and a purse strapped along her back, where was her weapon if the rest of her team had theirs? Strange, where was Velvet's also, maybe she had to drop hers before coming to meet me, a possibility.

I approached the group cautiously as Velvet charged forward, stopping next to the woman before pointing to me. "Guys, this is the freshman Ozpin is wanting me to show around the place. Augusta this is Fox, our leader Coco, and Yatsuhashi, my partner. Team, this is Augusta."

I waved slightly as a show of friendship, Yatsuhashi nodding in my direction, I could tell beneath that however he was sizing me up. The way he was looking at me, the subtle changes in his posture, he was a warrior by heart, and knew a beast when he saw one. Thank whatever gods he didn't want any trouble now. Fox meanwhile waved ever-so-slightly, maybe towards my area, it is still too early to guess if he really is blind or not. What an awkward question that would be. Coco looked at me with…disappointment in her eyes, following my form up and down before shaking her head slightly. For whatever reason I couldn't place, even as she spoke with a monotone and nearly empty voice. "This is the guy who can't talk right? Thought he would be bigger, or have a better choice in armor but it's your funeral honestly. So, what academy did you come from? How did you get Ozpin's favor this early, not that many people can do that yah know, even I have a tough time asking a favor from him and I have been here for a while."

Pulling the scroll from my backside, I thought what could be a well-conceived lie. "I came here by the word of Qrow, and the same academy."

Velvet gasped a little at the mention of Qrow's name. "Qrow Branwen?"

I shook my head a little before typing. "I thought it was Rose?"

"He changes it sometimes, I think it is Rose but sometimes others get me going. But he is a world famous hunter, you got his sponsorship?"

"It appears so."

Coco shook her head slightly, lowering her shades slightly to look at me with still empty and brown eyes. "I heard of only one person gaining his word and that was his niece. You're telling me you also got one from the man who is known not to give out those things, ever?"

"…Yes."

"Ok then."

Huh, that was a bit easier than what I thought. "You don't mind showing me what you got then?"

What? Before I could react Velvet already approached Coco. "What are you doing?"

"He got a sponsorship from Qrow of all people; I want to see what he can do."

"I will have you know, I have no problem fighting against women."

"Oh I know, that is why you are fighting Yatsuhashi over here. See, I can read him as much as Velvet can. And she can say just as well as I can, that he wants to fight you. There are not that many people he could or would consider a worthy challenge, like myself, but I think he deserves you more than I. Wanna show us what you got Augutsa, it's your choice of course."

The larger man stepped forward, although his faced showed calm, beneath that there was something akin to excitement. Coco was right, the man wasn't thinking I was a beast, he was thinking of me as a worthy opponent, one great enough to test his skills against. He stuck out a hand, waiting for my answer. A challenge was issued, one I was not about to let pass me. With a force, and conviction behind me, I shook the man's hand, the battle was on.


End file.
